Dawn
by ReverieNishio
Summary: In a world where male pregnancy is just a dream, a certain bluenette has been experimented to make it happen. After saving Kuroko Tetsuya from his kidnappers, Akashi Seijuurou now has to protect the pregnant Tetsuya from his captors, traumas and nightmares, and to make him remember they were childhood friends. AU, AkaKuro, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thank you for all those that reviewed, and gave **"You are Mine, Master"** a favorite! Arigato~! XD

I am seriously challenging myself by writing male pregnancy. I honestly don't know how it works. Please help me! I'll try to go with normal pregnancy for now, but heck just correct me (nicely) if it seems too wrong and unrealistic.

This going to be a bit futuristic..? And no YAOIS (I'm trying to be wholesome here lol!) but maybe for as long as I can manage. I'm still not sure. They are all going to be OOCs, but I'll try to be close as possible. It's hard to write first-person Akashi and especially Kuroko, since he's so passive all the time. But I'll do my best! :3

Now the premises… The characters are now working individuals (except Kuroko), and are around 26-28 years old. Kuroko and Akashi grew up together until Akashi had to move when they were around six years old. Also, Kuroko disappeared after high school graduation. That's all I can say for now!

DISCLAIMER: I can never own Kuroko No Basuke. Also, please help me find the owner of this pic, so I may credit him/her.

OFF TO THE STORY! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Akashi POV**

Gods that meeting was awful. Being stuck inside a closed room with ten people older than me, talking about stocks, budgets and investments for hours can really give a person a lasting migraine. But being the CEO and owner of my very own enterprises and group of companies, I have to see every detail through, even if I get a thousand migraines every night. Because in this world, winning is everything.

My name is Akashi Seijuurou. Yes, I am the business tycoon who owns the Akashi Enterprises, one of the richest companies in the world. You have probably seen my name in Forbes Magazine or other media. But that is given. Winners are validated and losers are denied. And since I always win, I am absolute.

But right now, I am tired. No, I am beyond tired; I am exhausted. It's way past midnight, and I just want to get to my hotel here in Tokyo, change into my sleepwear and sleep for the next 10 hours. But I know I don't get the privilege of sleeping that long, because I have an appearance at some shogi match as an honorary guest. Aside from being a businessman, I am also a professional shogi player. Yes, I do excel at everything.

I gaze outside the car's tinted windows, wondering how normal people get on with their petty lives. But then, a blur of blue catches my eyes. I yelled, "STOP!" surprising the driver and myself. He slammed the brakes immediately. After rolling down the windows, I look back at the area, trying to find out the meaning behind the color.

That's when I saw him.

He was hunched at a dark alley, face buried in his knees. But I cannot mistake the teal hair. It is him, my guts tell me. I step out of the car to approach him. There was a stench in the cold air. He's really thin, and paler than I remember. He also has cuts and bruises, some healing but others are fresh. He looks like he has been beaten up. I clench my fist reflexively. I tried to talk in the friendliest way I can manage. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

I gasp internally as exquisitely beautiful sky blue eyes stare at me impassively. It really is him, my thoughts confirmed. His usual poker face gave nothing of his emotions away, but I noticed a trail of tears under dark eye bags in his ghostly face. He is shivering. I told him who I am. "My name is Akashi Seijuurou." I stated, but his eyes showed no hint of recognition. I sighed mentally. It was too long ago for him to remember. For now, I have to get him to come with me. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to offer my help in any way I can." I earnestly informed him.

"Why?"

His monotone voice sounded hoarse and lifeless. What has happened to you? "Because…" I purse my lips. "You look like you could use a shower, a bed, and perhaps food. It would be too evil for me to leave you like this. I promise I have no intention of hurting you. And I don't go back on my word."

I see hesitation and fear in his beautiful eyes as I wait for his answer. I'm usually an impatient man, but for him, I can make an exception.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko POV<strong>

I'm so hungry. After a couple of days roaming around the streets, not taking a bath and only half-sleeping in alleys (I have to be alert at all times), my energy is drained. I couldn't bring myself to scour the garbage for leftovers or steal food. But I'm used to not eating for a long span of time, so I guess I can manage a few more days. But then I realized it's not just about my health anymore. I shiver involuntarily.

_Please Kami-sama,_ I prayed, _please send a miracle…_

I cried for myself then. What a pitiful being I am. I don't want to question God's providence, but after what I've been through, a miracle's just impossible. 8 years. I've been kidnapped, imprisoned and tortured for 8 long years. During those times, I've been waiting for a miracle, for someone, anyone to rescue me. But no one came. When I found the perfect opportunity, I freed myself and escaped from my detainers. Sometimes we just have to be the miracles ourselves.

Except now, I'm hopeless. I'm afraid to even stand up, because I might fall out of exhaustion. So I just stay here in this dark alley, weeping the night away. Tomorrow, I have to move places. I know my captors will look for me, and I have to be careful.

After a few hours (I think. Time is an unfamiliar element to me now), I heard a velvet voice. I look up and see a dashing man with hair as red as fire and eyes with mismatched red and golden irises. My heart skips a beat as I take in how gorgeous he looks, with neatly combed locks, crisp black suit and tie, and polished shoes. He smells good too, a little dark and musky. He is definitely rich, anyone could tell that.

Though he also has a certain aura around him that's hard to ignore. It's scary and authoritative, like he'll skin you alive if you don't obey him. But instead, I felt relief. Maybe God has answered my prayers…

He wants to help me. But I feel very skeptic. After all, I was taught not to trust strangers easily. Especially someone who's creepy like him. Especially after what happened to me. But as he offered me things, I could imagine a fluffy bed, a nice, hot shower, and food… My mouth waters at the thought of food. Can I trust him? Will he really not hurt me?

I try to find any dark intention in his eyes, but it gazes me imploringly. And I can't understand why I feel safe at the moment even though I'm scared of him. I'm really terrified; I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want be locked up again. But my senses tell me this is man is different. Maybe, just maybe, I can trust him. I nod unconsciously, and he smiles.

He offers his hand, but I don't accept it. I can't bear to be touched by anyone right now. I brace myself up on the wall and stand up. We walk to a flashy black car. He opens the door for me. When he comes inside, I scoot away from him.

The rest of the journey is silent, and I appreciate it. But I flinch when he asks my name. He reassures me that he's not prying, he just needs something to call me. I debate for a few seconds whether or not I should give it.

"Kuroko… Tetsuya."

He nods then asks, "Can I call you Tetsuya?"

We just met, and you're going on first-name basis? That's strange. But I can't explain the nod that I give him. It just felt right, that he calls me that way. "Tetsuya," he tests it, and smiles again. God that smile is voluptuous. I shook my head internally and looks away before he can see the blush forming in my cheeks.

We are silent once again, but it's relaxing. If I'm not too careful I might say that _his_ presence is relaxing. And he calling me by my first name is strangely comfortable, like he did it so many times before. I can't be too friendly. Who knows if he's just waiting for a chance to lock me like what they did.

I look at the city lights and remember my friends. Do they miss me? Are they still looking for me? Or are they getting along their lives now happily? And my family… where are they? Do they think I'm dead? It's probably best if I'm dead. The way I am now, they'll never accept me. They'll be disgusted. They'll give me cold stares and repulsive sneers. It's probably best that I vanished.

A ripple of pain slashes to my stomach, and my hand held it immediately. I bit my lower lip so as not to let out a cry. After a few minutes, it settles down. I instinctively glanced at the red-haired man, but he does not seem to notice. I hope he doesn't, because it would be too problematic to explain. He might kick me out of the car if he knows.

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am 9 days pregnant.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>Any thoughts? =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you for all those who viewed this story. I'm having a hard time in the mechanics of this universe. But please note that I placed it under "Sci-Fi", which means it's fictional. I try to rationalize male pregnancy in here by researching stuff, but it's very complicated. It's like I'm trying to provide real-life facts to support my weird imagination. Please don't be too critical and ask me too much how it works, because I have no idea at all. T^T And I could use some advices and suggestions too, but please be nice about it!

Thank you **Caithlinn **for the wonderful review you left. I hope this answers some of your questions. =)

I'll try to keep the personalities intact, **UraHime Hikaru,** although it would prove to be very hard in this AU. But thanks! XD

And my first friend here in FF, **Misakicchi**, thank you so much for your support and help! I love you my fellow AkaKuro shipper! ;3

DISCLAIMER: *sigh* no, I don't own KnB. And the picture used also.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Kuroko POV**

Wow. I never knew a person could be this rich. The man named Akashi brought me to a grand-looking hotel. Well-groomed staff lined up in the front lobby, bowing deeply to greet "Welcome back, Akashi-sama." I felt self-conscious; someone as dirty as me obviously does not fit this place. I froze inside the car, not wanting to get out. But Akashi-kun held out his hand for me and spoke in his sultry, velvet voice, "Come, Tetsuya." My heart missed a few beats. But as I took the red head's hand, it functioned again, only this time it rammed wildly against my chest. I sighed internally.

Big glass doors opened automatically, and my breath was taken away. I have been to hotels in my younger years, but they were nothing as extravagant as this. I gaped at the luxurious lobby, golden walls and floor, expensive furniture and classy paintings. Everything screamed high-class, from the smallest tassel in the curtain to the huge chandelier. I saw Akashi-kun smirk at the corner of my eye and I shyly closed my mouth.

I know people are looking at us, so I keep my head down as Akashi-kun led me to his suite. When we reached the elevator, I couldn't go in. An image of my previous prisons flashes through my mind and I tremble. My chest constricts and I feel light-headed. Tears prickle my eyes and I tried to blink them in. I can't go in there. _It's so dark and closed and narrow… I'm alone…_

Suddenly, my hand was squeezed. I look up and see Akashi-kun, worry written in his mismatched eyes. He gently holds my face between his hands and talks in a soothing tone. "It's okay, don't worry. I'm here. I won't let you get hurt." A few tears escape, but he wipes it away. "We won't do anything that you don't want to do, okay? I promise that." He searches my eyes for an answer. I inhale deeply and nodded. "Look, we can take the stairs if you want to. But you're tired." He pauses, then looks to the side. "If we take the elevator, I can assure you that I won't let go of your hand. You won't be alone. I'll be here." His words comfort me. I glance nervously at the thing. I look at him and his serious, sincere eyes. Something about it calms me. I nod weakly.

He takes me inside and punches a code or something in a panel. I close my eyes and fight all the horrors. A heavy feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. But Akashi-kun hums a familiar upbeat tune. It soothes my nerves, especially the fact that I know he's here with me. There's something about him that even if I'm scared to be touched by anyone, I feel comfort in the heat of his hand. Why can he make me feel this way?

After a few long seconds, we arrive at the penthouse. The doors open to reveal a spacious and contemporary-looking home. The walls were all glass, revealing the city's skyline. I immediately went to the glass walls and admired the city lights below, my fears forgotten. It's so beautiful.

I look back at Akashi-kun to see him talking on the phone while clenching and unclenching his hand. I must have gripped it hard, I feel embarrassed. But it was forgotten when I saw a basketball signed by a famous NBA superstar. Wow. I wondered if he actually met this NBA superstar. Or how many celebrities have he met already.

Akashi-kun brings me out of my muses to ask, "Would you like to take a shower first before you eat?"

I nod meekly. We walk and he opens the door to a room. Wow. Only the west wall and ceiling are made of glass, but I can really see the whole of Tokyo sprawled beneath. Could anything get more breathtaking? I get inside and look above at the night sky and the stars.

"This will be your room. Feel at home, Tetsuya. You can come to the dining room whenever you're ready." He says with a smile, then leaves. I'm grateful for some time alone to compose myself. I ask myself whether the decision to come with him is right. But I don't really have a choice. If it weren't for him, I would have died out of starvation. Or worse, my captors would find me and bring me back to my prison.

I find the huge bathroom and strip inside. Thankfully the bathroom is not made of glass walls. I was confused at first, but then I figure out the right buttons to press for a shower. I groan at the hot water splashing over my skin, relaxing some knots in my muscles. I would have filled the tub, but I think Akashi-kun will be waiting for me, so a quick shower will do. I wash and scrub the grime and dirt carefully, because I still have cuts and bruises that sting upon contact.

My hands finally rest in my belly. I remember my kidnapers celebrating upon the news of my pregnancy. That time, I was too dazed with pain I couldn't process what they were saying.

_"__It's a success! Male pregnancy is now possible!"_

_"__Really? Let me see the results!"_

_"__See? Our IVF tests were successful. We have triumphantly planted the embryo and placenta under the patient's peritoneum."_

_"__Wow. We'll become billionaires if we release this into the press!"_

_"__Not so fast. We'll have to see if the patient will be able to withstand the pregnancy and delivery itself."_

_"__You're right. He's only a week pregnant. Many complications may arise."_

_"__We'll have to subject him to more tests and-"_

I force myself back to reality. That time, I finally understood why one of my detainers told me I was an experiment. My tears mix with the hot water. Thinking about what I've been through infuriates me. That day, though I felt ill and weak, I managed to slip through the tight security by using my misdirection and phantom-like abilities to break out. I also cut the skin under my wrist to dig out the tracker I knew was there. I've been roaming around for 2 days, trying to get as much distance from that place as possible. I've always been trying to get out in the past but somehow they've always managed to catch me again. But that day, the megane scientist wasn't there. The other torturers weren't there. And also, _he_ has escaped already and they can't use his eyes against me. That was my best chance, and I finally managed to flee.

I get out of the shower and went back to the bedroom. I see fresh clothes on the bed. Akashi-kun probably put it here while I was in the bath. I put on the cotton pajamas and white long-sleeve shirt. I sit on the bed first because I feel slightly dizzy, probably out of the long stay under the hot shower. I stroke my stomach. These past few days, it's been cramping for short span of times, but not that painful. I don't have an explanation for this, but I think it's my body adjusting to the growing baby inside me. After all, men are not supposed to be pregnant.

I find the dining room by following the smell of the food. When I get there, two expectant eyes look at me. One was heterochromatic red and gold. The other pair was green.

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi POV<strong>

Since when has Tetsuya become claustrophobic? It seems that there are more things to heal other than the cuts and bruises he harbors. In the past years that I've been searching him, I learned that he mysteriously disappeared after his graduation from Seirin Private High School. I immediately called all my contacts and assets and looked for him all over the world. But to no avail. There wasn't even a single clue to lead me to him. And now, out of nowhere, after 8 frustrating years, I find him. I'm thankful because he's with me now, but isn't it strange? I swear I will solve this. A puzzle isn't as complex as it seems when you fit the pieces together. But I'll have to look for the pieces first.

I contacted my colleague. I trust him to heal Tetsuya. An hour later the teal-haired boy arrives at the dining room where we currently are, surprise showing in his sky blue eyes.

"Welcome, Tetsuya." I greet him. "Take a seat." He sits next to me, an act which gratifies me. He is wary and doesn't take his eyes off my companion who sits opposite me. He also eyes the toffee hammer the green head is holding, which is supposed to be his lucky item for the day. I decide to wait until he's nourished before I introduce them to each other.

"Eat." I order him. He doesn't make a move so I put all sorts of food in his plate. That should make you full.

"Itadakimasu." Tetsuya digs in slowly and quietly. Green eyes silently observe him. _Don't stare too much at him, I'll gouge your eyes out,_ I told him with just a glare. He shrugs and sips the brandy I brought out. With just one look at his eyes, I could tell he likes Tetsuya already. Though he'll probably deny it.

Tetsuya finishes his meal. I was going to put more but he shakes his head. I order the dessert in and try to set up a conversation.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," he says softly. "Thank you for your kindness." He bows slightly.

"You're welcome, Tetsuya."

The green-haired guy inhales sharply. I look at him questioningly. He pushes his glasses upwards. That's when I feel myself smiling. Was he surprised that I could smile? I smirk evilly at him.

"Tetsuya, I want you to meet Dr. Midorima Shintaro."

My teal head boy looks at him pointedly. "Domo sensei. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He bows, but is still suspicious of the green head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko."

The dessert arrives. They were vanilla cream puffs with chocolate-cinnamon glaze. Tetsuya's eyes visibly widens.

I carefully watch his expression as he puts the cream puff in his mouth. He carefully bites a small piece and chews it slowly, and his sky blue eyes sparkle with delight. It's too adorable. I make a mental note to stock the pantry with vanilla. I catch Shintaro's small smile. I also remind myself to thank Atsushi for these desserts.

"So…" I start. Tetsuya's expression is relaxed and I think he forgot Shintaro was around. "The reason Shintaro's here is because I asked him to check you up. Is that okay?"

Strained silence eats up the room. Tetsuya stills. I feel him tense and scared.

"No." he finally says. My heart sinks. But I knew he would say that.

"Tetsuya, I just want to make sure you're okay. I don't want you to be ill or something."

His face hardens and he clenches his hands under the table. "No." he says again, firmer this time.

I sigh. "He won't hurt you Tetsuya. Nothing will hurt you as long as I am here."

He's quiet again. He seems to be keeping something from me. I see fear, distrust and uncertainty in his eyes. Is he just saying no because he doesn't trust Shintaro? Or is there something more?

I look at Shintaro. Tetsuya doesn't want to be checked up. Is it possible that if Shintaro checks him up, I might find out what he's keeping from me?

Shintaro clears his throat. "Kuroko." The teal head doesn't look at him. "I'll just bandage and disinfect your wounds here. We're not going to a hospital. And Akashi will be here all throughout the treatment."

Tetsuya looks at me, searching something in my eyes. I nod at him and place my hand on his. He breathes deeply.

"Okay. But we'll only do what you said." he consents. Shintaro and I heave a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>It's hard trying to keep a straight face while watching Shintaro treat Tetsuya. He's been asked to take his shirt off, and I do my best not to gasp and flinch. The word horrible comes to mind.<p>

His body is filled with cuts and bruises, some yellowish and others indigo. Angry red lines sprawl throughout his back as if he had been whipped. Bluish circles also mar his upper torso. Has he been tortured for 8 years? I clench my fists. I'll find them and kill them. The beautiful, happy Tetsuya from my memory is so far from what I'm seeing right now. I grit my teeth every time Tetsuya winces from the antiseptic stings.

Only his left wrist needs bandaging. He also does not seem to have broken bones. I wanted to have a full-body check up on him, but that doesn't seem like a possibility. I don't want to push him at the moment because I still feel angry at what they've done to him.

Shintaro gives me the list of medicine he needs to take, mostly multivitamins and painkillers. He advises Tetsuya to eat lots of food and sleep to regenerate his health. "If there's anything that's hurting, it's best to inform me." he tells Tetsuya after he packs up his things.

"Shintaro, what have you gathered?" I ask him as we talk outside the apartment.

He shakes his head. "Aside from the terrible wounds, he doesn't seem to be in any immediate danger. Although I would have wanted to take MRI and CT scans to make sure. Can you convince him to go to the hospital?"

"I will. There's something that's bothering me, though. On the way here, he clutches his stomach like he was in pain. Why would he do that?"

"Hmm. He may be suffering a gastrointestinal complication. We'll need X-rays and several tests to confirm."

"How about a blood test?"

Shintaro seemed to be surprised. "Yes, it may detect some, but not all. And how, I pray, would you get him to have his blood tested, Akashi?" he asks suspiciously.

I shrug. "As I said, I'll convince him to go to the hospital."

He narrows his eyes at me. "Be sure to do that." Oh Shintaro, I will soon. Once I find out what's wrong, Tetsuya won't have a choice but to come to the hospital with me.

"It seems that he really trusts you. I would have thought he'd be afraid to let anyone touch him, much less than go with a stranger like you. And he let you help him with his phobia that easily. You know how Takao was." he comments, but I just nod.

"He still doesn't remember you?" he asks. I shake my head. "Why won't you just tell him?"

"Wouldn't it be nicer if he remembers himself how much he loves me?"

* * *

><p>Tetsuya's already asleep on the couch when I enter the suite. I tap his shoulder. "Tetsuya, you should sleep in your bed." He blinks and groans, then closes his eyes again. I carry him bridal style to his bedroom, but he doesn't protest because he's half-asleep.<p>

"Drink this." I hand him a glass of milk. He half-consciously jugs it down his throat and slumps back to the bed.

"Sleep well, my love." I whisper in his ear. His even breaths soon fill the room. Looks like I didn't need that sleep syrup.

I waited until he was sleeping deeply before I extract his blood in the syringe I kept in my pocket.

* * *

><p>In the next few days, I notice his odd behavior. Shintaro wouldn't agree with me if I told him, because he'll say that Tetsuya's only following his order to sleep a lot. Every time I get back, I see him asleep on the couch, his bedroom, and even in the dining area. Is it normal for someone to sleep all the time like he does?<p>

And I caught him clutching his stomach one time. We were in the living room that time. He was watching a basketball game while I was reading some documents from work. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone again. I pretended not to notice, but it makes me uncomfortable. What's wrong, Tetsuya?

My phone vibrates on the 4th day after I rescued him. "What are the findings Shintaro?"

"You won't believe this, Akashi." he breathes. I can hear the shock from his voice.

"What?"

"Kuroko's almost 2 weeks pregnant."

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>Yes, Akashi is a genius for almost figuring things out on his hunches. And yes, he can be deceiving sometimes. Lol.<p>

Thoughts? =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! XD Ren here. Thanks to all who favorited and followed! 3

I'm going to warn you guys. This is futuristic and fictional, so whatever you read is possible as this is an AU. Also, some facts are just pulled out of my butt (lol). You can choose whether to believe it or not. But please, no flames! You can tell me if something's way too illogical, but I won't take rudeness. I'll accept my mistakes but please tell me in a nice way! XD

Thank you **Nicole13-1991 **and** Caithlinn13** for reviewing. I'll do my best! :3

**UraHime Hikaru****, **your review is appreciated! Thank you so much! Are you receiving my PMs? =)

This is it **Jasminum, ****Chio'No'Akuma****, Akemi** and **VandQ**! I hope you like it 3

**Aya**-san, I'm also sad that this is not an AkaKuro baby… But we'll see! XD

Disclaimer: KnB is not mine, as well as the picture used.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Akashi POV**

"Kuroko's almost 2 weeks pregnant."

"What, Shintaro?" My eyes widen. How is that possible? I know that in this modern age, many scientific and technological advancements have appeared. Heck, they just found the cure for cancer years ago, but it wasn't made public (only for the exclusive people who can afford, tch). But a man, pregnant?!

"I don't know how this happened, Akashi." I hear him sigh on the other line. "I want to conduct tests to make sure. 2 weeks is an estimate. So bring him here as soon as you can." And he cuts off the connection. I stay frozen in my office, trying to comprehend Shintaro's revelation. How in the world…? Then a realization hits me.

Is this what they have done to Tetsuya?! They experimented him?!

I will find them and kill them. Torture them first so they die slowly. They will beg me to kill them. But I won't, not until I've gouged their eyeballs, cut their fingers one by one, castrate them, and many more. The last thing they will see before they die are their brains plucked out from their skulls being crushed in my own hands.

I pound my fists onto the table and throw several vases on the floor. My executive secretary Reo Mibuchi comes in panicked. "Sei-chan? What happened?" he alarmingly asks.

"I'll take the rest of the day off Reo," I state through gritted teeth. I storm out of the office and head to the apartment.

I find Tetsuya sitting on a couch pulled near to the glass wall, staring dreamily at the blue sky. My heart softens but I am unable to erase my anger. I know it's unreasonable to be mad at him for keeping this from me, but the ire clouds my judgment.

"Tetsuya," I say his name with venom. He flinches and turns to me. I must have looked terrifying in his eyes. "We are going to the hospital."

His eyes enlarge. "No." he refuses firmly. It only makes me angrier.

"Why not?" I snap.

"Because I don't want to." he replies in that monotone voice. I clench my fist to prevent myself throwing furniture.

"We. Are. Going. To. The. Hospital." I repeat.

"Why do I have to do anything you say?" he shouts fearfully. "I don't even know you!"

I freeze again. That's right, he doesn't remember me. Something inside my chest becomes uncomfortably painful. My whole body feels heavy. I don't know what Tetsuya sees in my expression because he touches my cheeks and apologizes.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I almost broke my promise. I told you that I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do. But please Tetsuya, I want you to be honest." I close my eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

His breath hitches. "H-how did… How did y-you…?"

"You really are pregnant." I whisper. I weakly sit on the larger sofa. My strength is slowly being drained.

Neither of us speak. But a few moments after, I hear him choke a sob. I snap my eyes open and see tears streaming down his angelic face. My anger dissipates and my heart aches.

"I'm leaving." he announces. My chest constricts but I ignore it. "Thank you for all your kindness," he bows politely and heads towards the door.

"Wait, no!" I jump out of the sofa. I grip his right wrist. "Don't go, Tetsuya." I hear desperation and hurt in my voice.

"I'll go before you kick me out. I'd like to leave with dignity." Then he adds. "I don't even know why you helped me in the first place."

It's true. I guess I have some explaining to do. "Okay. Let's sit down and I'll tell you anything you want to know." I say. We go to his bedroom and sit on the queen-size bed.

"Kise Ryouta," his sky blue eyes lit up in recognition. "He's my friend. He asked me years ago to help them find you." A half-truth. _I was out searching for you before I even knew you were kidnapped._

"K-Kise-kun…" his hands tremble. I place my hand above his. "H-have you…?" he mutters. I understand what he's trying to ask and shake my head.

"When I saw you in that state, I figured you wouldn't want them to see you that way. I was trying to buy some time for your wounds to heal before I tell them you're here." A lie_. I wanted to you to stay here with me, where I can protect you. And I don't want to share you yet._

He nods appreciatively. And now, to explain why I'm helping him. This is the most justifiable reason I think of. I sigh. "I want to confess something." He stares straight into my eyes. "I like you Tetsuya." True but not quite. _No, I love you more than my life._

His usual poker face reddens. Oh Tetsuya, you are too adorable. How much cuter would you be if I told you how I really feel? "I… ah… um I-" He stammers.

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I've felt a strange connection." Half-truth. The first time I saw you was when we were kids. Hurry up and remember.

"I feel this strong urge to protect you and take care of you." Truth.

"When you said you were going to leave, it hurt me." Truth.

"I want you to stay with me." Truth.

If it's possible, his face redden ten shades deeper. "You don't have to respond to my feelings right away. Right now, my priority is your health, and it would really make me happy if Shintaro checks you and the baby's health, and assures me everything is fine."

He contemplates on this. "Please Tetsuya. Do this for me." I say. I internally blink as I realize I am close to begging. The Akashi Seijuurou, begging? If I was being me, I would have ordered him to go, punished him for raising his tone against me, and dragged him to the hospital myself. Oh the things you can do to me, Tetsuya.

He sighs and speaks in a quiet tone. "Okay. But… don't leave me." He pleads.

"Of course." And once again, I smile uncharacteristically.

* * *

><p>"In the past, ultrasounds can only detect a gestational sac on the sixth week of pregnancy," Shintaro informs us. "But with the technology we have today, it's possible even after a week of conception-nanodayo."<p>

Tetsuya lays on a bed while another doctor slides something back and forth his stomach (a transducer, I found out later). "How sure are you that he's two weeks pregnant?" I ask.

"We're not. It could be more or less. Like I said, it's an approximate. It's impossible to know the exact date of conception. Normally, a transvaginal ultrasound is more effective to see if we can find a fetus but…" he trails. Of course. Where would they insert it? Tch.

"There," the female doctor presses a button, freezing the picture on the screen, and points to a tiny glitch. "This is amazing," she exclaims. "It's inside an abdominal cavity under the peritoneum. It's too early to see a fetus but it's there. He's definitely pregnant."

The tiny glitch is a baby? My world stills as I try to wrap my head around the facts.

"This will be complicated." Shintaro shakes his head. "As if ectopic pregnancy in women isn't deadly enough." I don't comprehend his words as I stare at the tiny glitch in the screen. The tiny glitch is a baby…

The session finishes in a blur. We are ushered into Shintaro's office.

"I need you to stay here for a few lab tests, would that be okay Kuroko?" he asks. Tetsuya looks at me but I don't respond. My brainwaves are still in the ultrasound room.

"Ehem…" Shintaro clears his throat a little too loud. "Do I need to jolt your heart to restart it Akashi?" I shake my head to clear the daze in my thoughts. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Kuroko will have to spend a few nights here."

"Oh, okay." I say. Tetsuya grips the hem of my shirt. "It'll be fine. I'll be here." I assure him. "And I don't need to worry about the privacy, should I?" I threateningly ask Shintaro.

"Of course not. You're forgetting this is my hospital. And as I recall, you've already bought a whole floor here."

"It proved to be handy." I shrug. "Will Tetsuya be okay?" And in a smaller voice I add. "The baby?"

Shintaro sighs and pushes his glasses upward. "I can't guarantee 100% that everything will be okay for him and the baby, as this is a new phenomenon." He turns to Tetsuya. "However, I promise to figure out everything about this and assist you in every stage. We won't let you be harmed."

Tetsuya nods. "Arigato, Midorima-sensei."

"Of course. Don't be too formal. And I'm only helping you because Akashi is a friend, not because I care for you or anything."

"Hai, Midorima-kun." Tetsuya smiles a little. Yes Tetsuya, you figured out he's a tsundere, as Kazunari calls it.

Shintaro looks away. "I'll assist you to your room-nanodayo."

* * *

><p>After a few office-related calls I made, I go back to our private hospital room and finds that Tetsuya is not there. I panic and run around the hospital, asking people if they've seen him. I briefly remember that he's hard to be seen, and I worry how I would find him. Thankfully, one elderly man in a wheelchair gives me a direction and I sprint towards it.<p>

I see him staring at something beyond a glass window. I approach and little wrapped babies in warmers came into my sight.

"They're so cute." he deadpans. I stay still. I still haven't gotten around the fact that the little blip was a baby, much more that it's inside Tetsuya too.

"I can't believe there's a baby inside me," he says quietly. "But I won't give it up." Shintaro briefly mentioned the word "abortion" a while ago and I saw Tetsuya instinctively wrap his arms around his tummy. Shintaro realized the horrified look on Tetsuya's face and backed down. I smile as I realize that he'll be a good mother, seeing how much he wants to protect the baby.

Mother? Suddenly, my mind blanks.

"I'll be the baby's father."

Tetsuya widens his eyes at me. Even I surprised myself. But I know in my heart this is right.

"If you let me, of course."

He chuckles to my surprise again. "I like that, Akashi-kun." My heart flutters at the sweet smile he gives me.

In my twenty-six years of living, this is the first time that I've felt this warm inside it's almost magical, as I subtly hold Tetsuya's hand and watch the tiny babies in the nursery area.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>Papa Sei and Mama Tetsu! My kokoro cannot...! *heart heart* Leave a review, okay? XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!<strong>

"Mou Daikicchi, you really should be more careful-ssu!"

"Shut up Ryouta. It's just a broken ankle."

"And a stab on your thigh."

"Whatever. It's not like I can't walk again. I just have to be in this shitty wheelchair for a while."

"I'll take care of you Daikicchi~! Daijoubu ssu yo!" \(^.^/)

"Get away from me Ryouta!" =.='

"Kagamicchi said he'll visit, but I don't know when." =3

"Fine! Get the hell of me! You're not supposed to sit on me!"

"Aww you're so cute when you blush my dear anata~"


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was supposed to be a cliffie, but I decided against it. So it's loooong. =) It's too late to say this, but I love cliffhangers. Be warned. XD

Thank you **Sapphyre**-chan for the review! It made me happy! I'll be relying on your help okay? *wink wink*

Yes my dear **Caithlinn**, you-know-who is a significant character. lol I'm spoiling too much! XD It's because I love you, you never fail to review!

No **akemi**-san, it's not yet finished. I'm surprised by your review coz I personally felt the story's taking long to develop. But thank you! =D

Disclaimer: If KNB was mine, AkaKuro would be canon. The picture belongs to its awesome creator.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Kuroko POV**

I look at the night sky outside my hospital room. Hospital shouldn't be the right word, it's actually more of a hotel. When Akashi-kun first brought me here I was a little confused, as I expected white walls and tiles, hallways filled with coughing patients, the general stuff. But I was wrong. It was located on a small hill, and the entrance itself were lined with ornamented plants and colored bushes. There were three fancy-looking architectures adjoined by a closed bridge lined with glass, so I can see people crossing from one building to another. The lobby has a warm ambiance, with soft couches and shiny coffee tables. I've been in the ultrasound room and even I can tell that everything was state-of-the-art technology.

Even my room looks like a hotel room. It's very spacious and has its own sofa, dining table, TV, refrigerator, small kitchen, an extra bed and an office pod where Akashi-kun stays sometimes. I refused the VIP room they gave me, but this room feels very VIP even though I've been told it's smaller. I talked to several nurses and they said that Akashi-kun helped in building the hospital, and was a major stockholder. When I ask him, he simply shrugs and tells me that it wasn't a big deal.

"Shintaro's a friend, so I just helped him. In return he gave me the right to own this floor. He's a great doctor so the investment's worth it."

"You own this entire floor?" I question disbelievingly. He shrugs again.

"You're very rich." I dryly comment. "Really?" he asks tonelessly as he scrolls down his translucent glass handphone. I decide to investigate for myself who Akashi Seijuurou is.

"Can I borrow your computer?"

He looks at me. "What would you need it for?"

I copy his shrug. "I just want to browse funny videos."

He hands me a 14-inch silver tablet. He presses his hand on the screen and the thing scans it, then glows to life. Must be one of those fingerprint-opened gadgets. I press the browser button when he walks back to the couch.

"Could you please turn off the hologram?" I request when I hit the play button. Good thing I purposely visited a site where funny videos were hosted. Akashi-kun raises a brow and I knew he still wasn't convinced of my earlier statement. Maybe that's why he put the hologram on.

"Sorry," he says but I don't see any regret. He clicks a few buttons and the video hologram disperses, now just playing in the screen itself.

I wait until he's on the couch again, then opens another incognito browser. I type his name in the search engine.

**Akashi Seijuurou: Businessman Extraordinaire**

**The Emperor once again tops the country's highest grossing business firms**

**"Emperor" Akashi Seijuurou awarded as Shogi Player of the Decade**

**Akashi Seijuurou, the hottest bachelor CEO in town**

I click the sites and read the articles. From what I have gathered, he's a genius business tycoon who inherited his father's company and made it grow ten times bigger at the age of only 22. He owns a series of companies and is also a professional shogi player. Nothing much is said about his private life, but everywhere I click they all say that this intimidating and powerful man is one of the richest men of the world. I sigh, finding nothing really useful. It's not like I don't know he's loaded.

"What kind of video would make you sigh?" he suddenly asks, amusement in his tone. I immediately close the browser.

"It wasn't very funny."

"And yet I haven't heard a single sound from the tablet," he notes. Jeez, looks like he won't let it go. I try another diversion.

"I'm hungry. Can I have the vanilla-filled doughnut you brought me the other day?"

His face smirks. But somehow I knew it was over. "Wait." he says as he goes over the fridge.

As I watch him gracefully stroll over the kitchen, my heart suddenly beats faster. I haven't assessed my feelings yet, but I knew I like Akashi-kun too. I don't know if it's in a romantic way though. Is it possible to like someone you've just met a week ago?

And yet, I feel my chest tighten painfully whenever he's not by my side. I know it's selfish to want a person to be with you all the time, but I don't want to be alone anymore. That's the reason why I can't confirm if I like him romantically. Maybe I just wanted somebody to be with me, and Akashi-kun happened to be a person available. It's impossible to explain, but I don't want to be away from him.

* * *

><p>"So far, everything is fine. Your vital statistics and blood pressure are okay. Your wounds have all healed too. I suggest you come back maybe in 3 weeks for another check-up and ultrasound. Dr. Nishio Ren will be your ob-gyne, and she can be trusted." I glance from Midorima-kun to the cerulean-haired woman in a lab coat by his side. Her red eyes reminds me of an apple. She smiles at me warmly.<p>

"Kuroko-kun, it seems that you have been injected by high levels of female hormones, and some organs have been altered, making your body receptive to the pregnancy. Normally, an embryo forms in a woman's uterus in the 4th week of pregnancy. But it seems you've undergone in-vitro fertilization, and the placenta and umbilical cord are already implanted in your body." she explains. I look confused.

"Technically, you are carrying the forming embryo for 2 weeks now," she patiently tells me. "In a woman's body, that's already six weeks of gestation. But it's better not to go the technicalities because we ourselves are puzzled." Nishio-san shrugs. "You'll have to pay more attention to your health, as the baby will be nourished through you," she advises with a smile. I feel comfort knowing that she is kind and intelligent. I nod and ask, "So what will happen to me?"

Midorima-kun answers. "The truth is, everything is surprisingly normal like a woman's pregnancy. I think you will experience stomach cramps once in a while, and possibly bleeding, but that's because of your body adjusting to the baby. Alert me if it gets too painful-nanodayo." I nod and he gives me a pamphlet.

"That's the list of do's and don'ts. You can be released tomorrow morning."

I bow gratefully. "Domo, Midorima-kun, Nishio-san." The cerulean-haired doctor beams politely. Midorima-kun stays stoic.

"Ja, I'll be going to my room and wait for Akashi-kun. Otsukaresama deshita." I bow again and leave the office. The automatic doors open for me.

* * *

><p>Instead of going to my room, I head to the hospital's small park. I've come to admire the beautiful flowers and the refreshing atmosphere. It's almost like a normal park, only people are wearing hospital gowns and have IV drip stands. It's one of my favorite places here, aside from the nursery.<p>

When I get there, the basketball court was crowded. As much as I want to avoid crowds, I couldn't help my curiosity, for it's impossible a patient's playing a game. I casually ask a couple of nurses what's going on.

"That famous model is here! What was his name again?"

"Don't you know? It's Kise Ryouta!"

"Oh. Who's the red-haired guy he's playing with? He looks hot, too!"

"I think it's Kagami Taiga?"

I froze on my tracks. What are they doing here? No, they can't see me. I turn around to leave but my legs turn to steel.

"Tetsu? Is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine POV<strong>

Holy shit, it really is Tetsu. He's thinner and paler, but it's definitely him. The teal hair and eyes prove it. Why is he here in the hospital? Fuck I want to jump at him and lift him in the air but because I'm stuck in this wheelchair, I can't.

"Tetsu…" I whisper. I push a button in my wheelchair to approach him. His eyes are still wide and he's a statue. I reach out for his hand but as I touch the pale skin, he jerks it away and holds it close in his heart. What?

"Sorry girls, maybe next time." I hear Ryouta nearing us. I can also hear Kagami grumbling incoherently.

"Daikicchi~! Why are you here-ssu? I thought you were in your room! Why are you not answer…ing…me…" Ryouta trails off. Kagami takes a sharp inhale and mutters "Holy fuck."

"Kurokocchi?" the blonde whispers. "Is it really you?" Tetsu doesn't answer, looking at the three of us as if afraid.

"KUROKOCCHI!" he wails and lunges at Tetsu. Suddenly, Tetsu pushes him away and bolts. "KUROKO!" Kagami shouts and runs after him. Ryouta and I don't move an inch.

"D-did you see that?" he whispers, tears still flowing from his beautiful golden eyes. "W-why would Kurokocchi…?"

My eyes flash a determined look. "Let's go Ryouta. There's only one way to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi POV<strong>

"Shintaro. First you give the diagnosis without me, then this."

The doctor flinches. He should. He knows how scary I can be. "Kuroko insisted to know right away instead of waiting for you. And about them, I was just informed now of their presence here in the hospital."

We are in Tetsuya's room now because Shintaro told me he was waiting here. But he's not here. I get angry when I think about the fact that those three are closer to my Tetsuya than they're supposed to be. I order the maids to pack things right away. They scamper away as they feel my seething ire.

"Now, how would you like to be punished, Shintaro?"

He gulps. "Look Akashi, I've ordered people to look for him already. And this hospital's huge, they can't possibly see each other right away."

Tetsuya arrives at the room panting. My anger spikes to another level. "Where have you been?" I growl. "Did you run, Tetsuya? Didn't you think about the baby's welfare before you ran?! What if you stumbled?!" I grip his shoulder a little too harshly. His eyes were panicked as he catches his breath.

"They're… here…" he huffs. And instantly, I hear Tetsuya's name being shouted.

"KUROKO!" A tall redhead entered the room. I put Tetsuya behind my back and glare.

"Who the fuck are you guys?! Are you the ones who kidnapped him?! Let him go!" The redhead was about to punch me, but Shintaro maneuvers and grips his arm, twisting it to the redhead's back. Shintaro bends the back of the redhead's knee making him kneel down, and he grabs the other arm to secure both in his back. He steps on taller guy's legs, making him hiss.

"Leave," I order him. He struggles out of Shintaro's hold. "Give Kuroko back!" He shouts, not fearing me. Well, I could change that.

"Shintaro, could I borrow those scissors?" I take them from the nightstand where he placed it. I walk towards the redhead and stop in front of his kneeling figure. He stops writhing and looks up. I swiftly stab him with the scissors.

"Kagami-kun!" Tetsuya alarmingly breathes.

"Heh… I'm surprised that you were able to dodge that." I remark as I saw blood escaping from his cheek. "In light of that display of grace, I'll forgive you this time. However, there will be no next time." I hand the scissors back to Shintaro, who frees the taller guy. "When I tell you to leave, leave."

Two people rushes in our room. "Kagamicchi!" Ryouta shouts. He kneels beside the dazed Kagami and assesses his wound.

"A-akashi…?" Daiki in a wheelchair incredulously gasps. "W-why are you with Tetsu?"

Looks like I have no choice now. Either I take Tetsuya away from them, or explain everything. I would very much like to do the first option but I figured Tetsuya wouldn't like that.

"Daiki, Ryouta. I didn't know you were here in this hospital." I lie smoothly. "Why don't we talk things over a cup of tea?"

I could tell in their faces that they hated it, but they know better than to disobey me. Soon, we all sit in the dining table, drinks served in front of us. A heavy atmosphere veils the room, as six pairs of eyes stare at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko POV<strong>

I could feel everyone tensed in this moment. Kagami-kun is angry. Kise-kun is silent. Aomine-kun is glaring. Midorima-kun is motionless.

And Akashi-kun is scary. Especially that small smile right now. I wonder if he really intends to stab Kagami-kun. I didn't know he could be quite vicious if his orders are not obeyed.

He glances at me and my body feels as heavy as lead. Despite the pleasant look on his face, I know he's angry at me. But I also know he's just worried. I tell myself to be more careful. My hands snake towards my belly and he sees that, his eyes soften fractionally. Suddenly, I realize the problem on how I am going to tell them about my condition. Akashi-kun seemingly reads my thoughts because he shakes his head, signaling that I should not yet tell them.

"Ryouta, Daiki," he addresses them. "I would like you to know that I found Tetsuya in an alley." I gulp, remembering his words in my bedroom._"When I saw you in that state, I figured you wouldn't want them to see you that way. I was trying to buy some time for your wounds to heal before I tell them you're here."_ It's true that I don't want my friends to see me that helpless and vulnerable. I am secretly thankful that it was Akashi-kun who found me, because if it was them, questions will come nonstop. I'm not ready to open up. It still brings bad images in my mind.

"And it is the personal wish of Tetsuya not to inform you of where he is-"

"Fuck that!" Kagami-kun stands and shouts. "You should have told us-"

"Shintaro, I believe you still have the scissors."

Kagami-kun sits down and clenches his fist. It's a wise decision, granted that he loves his life and does not wish to have it ended so soon. Akashi-kun continues.

"He requested me not to tell you where he is until he is healed from his wounds."

The three of them looks at me, surprised. "Wounds?" Aomine-kun murmurs. Akashi-kun sighs. Midorima-kun chimes in. "There were several cuts and bruises on his body when he was taken here. We already took care of it-nanodayo."

Kise-kun looks confused and his eyes are watery. "W-what happened to you Kurokocchi?" he asks in a pained voice.

This is it. Moment of truth. I look at Akashi-kun for strength. His heterochromatic eyes tells me it is okay.

"I was tortured." I whisper. "I escaped and Akashi-kun found me." That's all I want to say for now. They were quiet, grasping the meaning in my words. A stark silence engulfs us.

Aomine-kun breaks it. "Who?" he growls. "Who?! WHO?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU TETSU?! I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING FIND THEM-"

"Daiki." Akashi-kun cuts him off. "As of this moment, I am investigating everything. I ordered my men to search a hundred-mile radius within the area where I found Tetsuya. I promise I will find them. It's better if you do not interfere."

"WHAT THE FUCK AKASHI?! Don't tell me what to do-"

"You're a police officer, Daiki. If you investigate, they'll know and run away. Why do you think you haven't found him for the last 8 years? It's probably because the people who kidnapped Tetsuya are powerful and has connections.

"Leave it to me. I'll use everything in my power to destroy them." Akashi-kun finishes, leaving a threat in the air.

Nobody talks for a while. Kise-kun then sobs. "A-Akashicchi. Thank you so much for finding Kurokocchi. And we trust you to make them pay for their crimes." He sniffs and turns to me. I tense as I see him posing to hug me.

"Don't touch him." Akashi-kun orders, poison laced in his words. Even my spine shivers in his tone. Midorima-kun sighs and explains. "Kuroko has suffered psychological traumas. Right now, he can't bear to be touched by anyone. After all, he suffered through a lot."

"What?!" Kagami-kun exhales loudly. "We're his friends! We'll help him!"

"Let's take it slow." Midorima-kun advises. I am grateful as he voices out what I can't.

"Okay…" Kise-kun whimpers. "I REALLY MISSED YOU KUROKOCCHI! SOO MUCH-SSU!"

"M-me too Kuroko."

"Don't run away from us Tetsu."

I feel sad, seeing my friends like this. After all this years, they haven't forgotten me. They've been looking for me. Tears well up from my eyes and I cry too. "I-I missed everyone too. You don't know how much I've wanted to see you."

Kise-kun wails loudly. Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun hide their faces. "We were so worried sick!" Kise-kun exclaims while sobbing hard. "We don't know where to start finding you but we never gave up! We knew we would see you again!"

"We looked everywhere, Tetsu. And now you're here, we're so happy."

"I've taken care of Nigou for you Kuroko. That damn dog wouldn't stop scaring me."

I smile at the thought of my Alaskan malamute. "WAAA~ I haven't seen you smile in forever Kurokocchi! We'll always be together now and we'll protect you and beat up anyone who messes with us-ssu yo!"

"As if you can beat them, Ryouta!"

"SHUT UP DAIKICCHI! NE NE KUROKOCCHI, DAIKICCHI AND I ARE MARRIED! 2 YEARS AGO!" He flashes his ring. I smile at them. I always knew they would end up together. They've liked each other since high school and in this age, almost half of the world approves same sex marriage. It also makes me happy that my friends talk to me normally as if I haven't been missing for eight years. Kise-kun is still loud. Aomine-kun still curses. Kagami-kun is still impulsive. I feel warm inside.

"I'm so happy for you two," I courteously say.

Kise-kun suddenly stills. I tilt my head and wonders what's wrong. He whispers.

"I really want to hug you Kurokocchi…"

I freeze. Should I let him? The thought of my kidnappers touching me sends bile to my throat. _But they're your friends, _my subconscious tells me. _They won't hurt you. They love you._

I gulp and nod. Kise-kun beams and slowly puts his arms around me. I chant in my head, "_They're my friends. They won't hurt me. They love me." _Minutes pass, and I began to relax myself in his arms.

"We love you Kurokocchi," he sniffles. "You won't be alone anymore."

I cry in his arms. In all those years of suffering and enduring, the only thing that strengthens me was my happy memories of them. I'm so happy they haven't forgotten me at all.

"Arigato minna…"

I silently thank Kami-sama for the miracles He put in my life, and for this jubilant reunion with my best friends.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>I'm getting the hang of Kuroko POV (or so I think, you be the judge)! As a silent person, we don't really know how his mind works. I hope he's not too OOC as what this AU made him! I like Akashi POV though. My inner goddess is alive and I feel like a boss. LOL XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Gods, I really thank my reviewers for noticing this. I have such wonderful friends! T^T Like what I explained in the premises, Akashi and Kuroko were childhood friends but apparently Kuroko doesn't remember him. I was thinking of making Kuroko a basketball player but since he never "met" Akashi, who would develop his playing style? Desho?

**Akemi**-chan and **Sappyhire**-chan, thank you for your eagle eyes and asking about the relationships! This chapter was actually made when I posted chap 4 but due to your reviews, I was able to revise. Thank you so much! *-*

Thank you **Naeme **for the review! XD I'll do my best to make this story better!

**Caithlinn**, the answer you're looking for is just around the corner. *wink wink*

There will be a 3rd-person POV here, but it's made into a conversation because I was too lazy. It will be labeled as NO ONE'S POV because I feel like it (lol XD).

Disclaimer: KnB is not mine, thankfully, because if it was it wouldn't be Kuroko no Basket. Instead, it would be KUROKO NO BABY. *insert clap here for my awesomeness* KIDDING! And the picture is not mine too. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Kuroko POV**

After 2 days of staying in the hospital, I am currently staying at Akashi-kun's penthouse. At first, Kagami-kun wouldn't let me stay with the "psycho", but Akashi-kun glares him down. He explains to Kise-kun and Aomine-kun that I'm safer with him, as my kidnappers will probably be monitoring all the people I've known to check if I'm with them. He guarantees my safety by saying, and I quote, _"Nothing can touch Tetsuya under my protection". _(Yes, it made me giddy inside.) I secretly rejoice that my friends let me go with Akashi-kun (though they probably did it because they were afraid of him).

So here I am in the heavily-guarded, CCTV-surrounded suite, waiting for Kagami-kun to visit. I hope he gets pass through whatever "safety precaution procedure" Akashi-kun laid in the building. I imagine him cursing at being body-inspected at the lobby (I don't know if this is true) and I hope there are no K9 dogs, he'd probably run away seeing that. What if he had to go through lasers, metal detectors and *gasp*, booby traps? Ah, I'm imagining too much. Akashi-kun can't be that overprotective.

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell, and I go to the front door. The live-feed monitor reveals Kagami-kun. _"Kuroko, I'm here."_ he says. I press a button to unlock the door and it opens mechanically.

"Huh?" he scratches his head. "Where is he? Ah, it's probably automated. Shitsurei shimasu…" He walks past me.

"Anooo."

He looks around, confused. I saw his sides shiver. "W-who's there? D-Damn you Akashi, don't tell me there's a ghost-"

"Domo." I bow. He shouts and scampers away from me.

"K-KUROKO?! H-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!"

"I opened the door."

"D-Damn. I haven't felt that for a while." He recovers and walks to me. Nigou barks and I crouch down to pet him. "You're so big now, Nigou. Arigato for taking care of him, Kagami-kun." I bow again.

"Sheesh. It's nothing." he turns around to hide his shyness. I smile a little at the gesture. Nigou licks my face easily because he can reach it now. I feel sentimental, because the last time I held him he was still a puppy, and now he's bigger. I ruffle his soft fur and scratch the back of his ear.

"Damn, this is one big penthouse." he whistles. "Rich people have it easy. Oh by the way, I brought lunch. Can I borrow the kitchen?"

"You ask me as if I own the apartment, Kagami-kun. But I'm sure Akashi-kun wouldn't mind."

"Where is he?"

"He's at work." I say boringly. He shrugs and disappears in the kitchen. I sit on the huge sofa and cuddle Nigou.

Moments later, we eat in the dining area. Kagami-kun brought a take-out katsudon and it smells good. He also bought me vanilla shake which made me really happy. We make small talk while eating.

"So, how is that bastard treating you?"

"He's really kind and I think he's spoiling me. And don't tell me you still have grudges over the scissors thing?"

"HE REALLY WANTED TO STAB ME!"

"He told me he knows you would dodge it."

"What the-? Is he a freak or something?"

I sigh. "I don't know. But I did hear one time Midorima-kun saying 'As usual, you speak like you know everything Akashi.' and he replied 'I do'. "

"He's really a freak." Kagami-kun decides. We go back to eating.

After a while, Kagami-kun speaks. "You know, I'm a firefighter now."

"Really?" I ask. I would have never thought.

"I used to play for Basketball Japan League but I quit after I tore my ACL. I went to surgery and rehab for a year and a half. After that, I came across this burning house, and I saved a baby. It changed my life." I instinctively slide my hand on my tummy on the word 'baby'. Kagami-kun doesn't notice. "I work for the Tokyo Fire Department now." He grins at me.

"That's… amazing, Kagami-kun." I say in awe.

"Haha! Well…" He shrugs. "Kise is still a model but he's a pilot now. And Aomine is a policeman. Oh, Momoi and I are dating."

"What?"

"Hahaha! You don't believe? After you were… gone…" he whispers the word. "She was so devastated. I would console her sometimes. That's when we started to… you know… interact much, I guess."

Kagami-kun and Momoi-san, who would believe? But I'm happy for them. "Who would have known you had dating instincts, Kagami-kun."

"O-OI!" he blushed.

"You were terrible with girls."

"I'M NOT!" I chuckle a little. It's nice to be updated with everyone's lives. I'm grateful that they still remember me even after I was gone. Of course, I wanted them to find me, but I didn't want them to stop living their lives just because of me. I know they were all sad, but I'd rather they continue their lives instead of moping and grieving over me.

I reminisce my memories with my friends. Momoi-san, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and I were friends in junior high. Aomine-kun was the star player in our basketball team. And while I loved the sport, I never developed the skills. Momoi-san and I were the managers of the varsity. Kise-kun came in the second year of junior high and he quickly became close with us. We met Kagami-kun in high school, and soon, the five of us became inseparable. Well, until high school graduation.

Kagami-kun interrupts my thoughts by putting tonkatsu on my bowl. "You really should eat more," he says with an embarrassed face. "You need to put on weight, you're so thin you know."

"Arigato, Kagami-kun, but I think I'm full."

"Jeez, you and your low appetite."

"Not everyone can eat 20 cheeseburgers a day, Kagami-kun."

"Hey!" He retorts. I chuckle. He's still the same Kagami-kun I know. I'm happy.

"Stop smiling at me Kuroko. It's freaking me out." He says, but there's also a smile in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV and two-week time skip<strong>

_"It's true, boss. That Kagami, Kise and Aomine frequently comes to The Empress Azure International Hotel for two weeks now. We can't confirm who they're visiting but the first time the redhead guy went there, he brought the dog but left without it. They seem to be going to a special password-accessed floor."_

"Heh… It does sound fishy."

"The Empress Azure is owned by Akashi Seijuurou, if I am not mistaken."

"That creepy bastard? Wasn't he the one who discovered two of our bases? Does our phantom know him?"

"No, he hasn't met him at all. I've ran background checks and Akashi lived and graduated in Kyoto. However, it seems that Kise and the doctor know Akashi."

"Do we have our people in the hotel?"

_"Yes boss, although the security seems tight. It might be hard to conduct a raid."_

"As expected. Continue following the three. But focus on everything about the hotel. That's all."

"I don't see why we should do that."

"Ah, but the emperor is making his move already. It's only right we should prepare our counterattack. After all, we're aiming for his most important chess piece, the queen~."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko POV, 1-week time skip<strong>

It's time for another check-up. I wanted to sleep all day but Akashi-kun keeps on pestering me. If I'm going to take a guess, he's probably more anxious about this pregnancy than anyone else.

"Hai hai, I'm finished dressing up." I call out after he knocks on the door for the 5th time. I press a button on the side panel and it reveals a smiling red-haired (slightly taller) guy.

"Let's go." Despite his calm demeanor, I can tell he's excited.

We arrive at the damn thing called elevator. I still cannot help the nervousness I feel upon being inside it but he holds my hand. "I have a surprise for you." he says as we step in. I was about to close my eyes when he declares, "Don't close your eyes." The doors close and I feel suffocated.

Suddenly, the walls around us transform into a huge green meadow, with butterflies and trees and the beautiful blue sky. There are even small flowers swaying to the breeze. It feels real. Wow.

"I had them install this live electronic wallpaper last week." He simply states but I hear the unsaid words. _For you._

"It actually has a variety of scenes." He clicks something in a panel and we are floating in space, stars and asteroids swirling around us. Wow. He clicks something again and it changes back to the green meadow. It's really beautiful. My fear is forgotten.

"Do you like it?" That red and golden mesmerizing eyes melts mine. I feel my insides soften like jelly and my heart picks up pace.

"So much. Thank you Akashi-kun." He smiles at me softly. My eyes widen when he leans forward, like he wants to kiss me…

_Ding! _The doors open. I rush outside before something could happen. I forgot I was holding his hand, so he half-stumbles as I drag him. "Gomenasai!" I squeal. He chuckles and flicks my forehead. "You are so adorable."

Why does my cheeks warm and my heart pump wildly?

* * *

><p>I stare at the tiny babies on the other side of the glass. Akashi-kun went to buy food while we wait for Midorima-kun who was caught up in a traffic. A baby opens his mouth in an O, he's so cute while yawning. I could watch them all day.<p>

In a few months, I'll be holding my own little one in my arms. I am scared to the bones, but at the same time my heart melts at the thought. My baby…

Questions like 'Will the baby like me?' or 'Can I even take care of it?' run through my mind all the time, but the biggest problem will be how people will react to it. Although half the world accepts the third sex, the thought of a male carrying a child will raise biological, moral and religious issues. My baby will suffer through many scorns and hardships, and sometimes I think I'll let Midorima-kun abort this baby. But I can't bring myself to end its life. It's not fair. It's a living, growing thing inside me, and killing is much, much worse a crime than a pregnant man.

I am so deep in thought I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. Only when a handkerchief is brought to my nose that I come to my senses.

I reflexively thrash around and resist. I elbow the man in his stomach and kick his groin. But another man grips my arms and I writhe and kick and squirm. I feel dizzy and my vision start to blur. He puts another handkerchief and my knees wobble. _Akashi-kun…_

"What do you think you're doing?!" A familiar voice shouts. The world is spiraling. I can't breathe…

"Tet-chan! Wake up! Tet-chan!" And I drift into the darkness.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>I have no comment on KagaMomo. I just felt they're too alone while everyone else in their circle are couples. So I was like, "You and you. Now kiss." LOL XD<p>

As u guys have noticed, 1st-person POV is not reliable. =D Tetsu-chan, Sei-kun can be over-overprotective. If you only knew *clicks tongue*

Sorry not sorry for the cliffie! Here's an omake as a peace offering!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!<strong>

"Shin-chan, where are you? I'm hungry! *pout pout*"

-_-# "Urusai Takao."

"But I'm excited to see Tet-chan! You told me we would meet him today! How come I got here in the hospital earlier than you?! And I came from overseas too!"

"I'm stuck in this traffic-nanodayo. I forgot to bring my lucky item and Oha-Asa was right. I should have been more careful."

"You and your Oha-Asa horoscopes… *rolls eyes*"

"Be careful, Takao. Oha-Asa says that Scorpios will run into trouble but will not be harmed. Although, Aquarius like Kuroko have the worst luck today, and it says something dangerous will happen if they're not careful."

"Hai~. Akashi-kun is with Tet-chan so it's fine~! =( I wanna see Tet-chan… He was so kind to me. He's the reason I'm alive right now." T.T

"We'll see him together. Don't go crying on me."

"Okay. I miss you Shin-chan!"

"B-Baka. Just go get your food-nanodayo."

"You tsundere! Is it really hard to say you miss me too?"

"*silence*"

"Hmph! I love you, you carrot tsundere! -.-# "

"*looooooong silence" F-fine."

"SAY IT!" '~'#

"*sighs* I love you."

=))))) "I love you too!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Kuroko POV**

_"Tet-chan! Hurry up!" Heavy pants. Hurried steps. My heart rapidly beating. I steady my breathing. We can't fail now. We have to get out now._

_"We're almost there!" He speaks in a hushed frenzy. We pick up the pace as we near the exit. Please Kami-sama… Help us!_

_"Shit, there are two guards!" We crouch down in the shadows. No! Not when we're so close to our freedom!_

_"I'll distract them."_

_He nods. "We're gonna get out Tet-chan. We will."_

_I walk stealthily to the first guard. He's armed. My almost-invisible nature becomes my only hope. I creep up behind him and karate chop the side of his throat with all my might. He passes out on the cold floor but that attracts the attention of the other guard. He chokes me. I scratch anything I can reach on his body. Takao-kun comes to my rescue and pulls the guy into a punch. Both guards lie motionless on the ground._

_The exit door opens with the sound of someone slowly clapping. "Very nice… You both learned new moves!" My scalp prickles and goosebumps rise on every inch of my skin. No… Not him…_

_Both our eyes widen in fear and our legs feel like they have been welded like steel to the floor. "Kneel." _he_ growls. My knees wobble and my hands shake. My eyes well up with tears. Our knees meet the hard, freezing floor against our will._

_"Very good." _He_ cups Takao-kun's chin and he whimpers in fear. No. I cannot give in. I have to fight. The exit is __**right there. **__**It's so close.**_

_I battle the terrors in my mind and choke back my sob. My body won't move according to my will. It will forever respond to their commands. Commands they instilled in our minds through pain and fear._

_I hear a sharp slap and Takao drops to the floor with a yelp. _He _pulls him by his raven hair and grips his throat. Stop… He's choking…! Stop!_

_My body jolts with newfound defiance and tackles _him. _"RUN!" I shout. Takao swiftly gets on his feet and flees. I begin to stand up but was brought down forcefully. My chest hits the floor hard, taking my breath away from me. "Tet-chan!" he wails, but I am being pulled harshly by _him. _I dig my nails into the cement but it's hopeless. "Run… Taka..o… Run…!" I wheeze._

He_ stomps on my back but I ignore the pain. Takao-kun has to get out. He must live. And the only way he can is if I stop _him. He_ fists my hair and his punch connects with my jaw but I cling to _his _leg as hard as I can. Someone… save me…_

_"Shit. Follow him you useless idiots! He's gonna kill me if that hawkeyed escapes! And it's your fucking fault! You know what this means, do you? Time for your punishment!"_

_No! No! Anything but that! Please have mercy! Don't put me in there!_

_He drags my limp body across the cold cement and shoves me in __**it**__. It's so tight… It's so dark… Help me. I can't breathe… I can't see anything… Please…_

_"You'll never get out of here, Kuroko. Never."_

_And the walls squeeze me, cutting off my air supply._

"Hunnhhh." I gasp for air frantically, clutching at my chest in pain. My shoulders heave up and down and tears continuously flow down my cheeks. Give me air… I'm suffocating… I'm dying…

"TETSUYA!" A startling shout snaps me back to reality. Red and golden eyes bore into mine intensely. Who is this? I scoot away from him but he intertwines both his hands with mine. Don't touch me! Get away!

"Breathe through your nose. Follow me. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale." His tone is neutral but powerful. I gradually relax because of the repetitive pattern. The haze dissipates and I see Akashi-kun worriedly hovering over me.

"A-akashi-kun? W-what happened?" I realize there is a trembling in our entwined hands. No, not just my hands. My whole body.

"You were having a nightmare." He whispers in agony. "It's okay Tetsuya. I'm here. Nothing can harm you." He wipes my cheeks and I lean into his warm hands. Akashi-kun is here. Yokata…

I jerk backwards as a realization hits me. I was drugged! Is my baby okay? I remember that voice! "TAKAO-KUN!"

"Tet-chan…" I look at where the voice came from and I see him. Alive and well. No bruises, no cuts, no bleeding. He's alive. He's alive.

I place my shivering hand on my mouth as he approaches. I can't believe it. Is this real? Are we really both alive?

"Tet-chan..!" He weeps as he grabs the hand on my mouth and holds it tightly. He can hold me? I can hold him? Does that mean this is really not a dream?

Suddenly, visions pass through my mind and I am transported back to those places. Those dark, dreadful prisons…

_"Tet-chan... It hurts." His body trembled and his lips were swollen and cut. His head was laid on my lap and I stroked his hair to at least give comfort. He complained about his behind hurting so much. It was his first time. And I pitied him because he was much more violated than I was._

_"We have to be strong, Tet-chan. We have to get out of here." He said as we conducted our first ever escape plan. His hawk eyes that can see a wide range of vision. My natural phantom gift. We thought we could do it. But we failed. And our punishment was severe. We were not given food and water. _He_ whipped us. It stung. The stench of blood was sickening. Sometimes the whips had thorns. It buried into our flesh._

_"I'm sorry Tet-chan." He cried. I have been discovered in my hiding place within the hollow trunk of a tree. Just a few meters away was the high wall to the outside world. They had used his eyes against me. But I can never get mad at Takao-kun as I was electrocuted. He's my friend._

_"We'll never get out of here." I said in despair. He shifted in his prison cell and pressed his face against the rails. We were being punished for talking back to a guard who was beating up a new arrival. "We will Tet-chan! Someday someone is going to rescue us! Don't lose hope!"_

_"No one has ever gotten out of here alive! And it has been years! Nobody cares about us!"_

_"Don't listen to them! They're just saying that to break us! You know that!"_

_"I don't know how much longer I can endure…" I cried as I clutched my sides. They've done some surgery in my body. The four-eyes said it was a successful experiment. Whatever it was hurt like hell._

_Takao-kun slumped on the floor and brought his knees to his chest. "I have to get back to Shin-chan. He's waiting for me. I'm sure of it. And your family and friends are waiting for you too, Tet-chan. I'm really sure."_

_I lay on my back. My whole body hurt. "I hope you're right." I whispered as I closed my eyes._

_"NOOOOOO! DON'T TAKE HIM ANYWHERE!" Takao-kun shouted._

_"Awww~ How cute~ You're so fond of each other! But he has to be punished for giving you food. We're still not forgiving you for hurting your patron."_

_"TET-CHAN! NOOOOO!"_

_They dragged me away from Takao-kun. I want to fight but I feel so weak. "Please… Forgive me…" I pleaded softly while crying._

_"Nuh-uh~ You know how it is Kuroko-kun. And I'm really excited to put you in your new punishment room! But it's more of a box, hahaha!"_

_My heart constricted in terror. They opened a cupboard-like compartment in the wall. Please don't put me in there… I can't even fit in. Please._

_They pushed me inside and I had to crawl up into a fetal position in order to fit my body. My breath came in frenzied starts and stops as I wailed and begged. "Good night Kuroko-kun~!" Don't close the door! It's so dark! I can't breathe!_

"SHIN-CHAN! HE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!"

"TETSUYA! CAN YOU HEAR ME? TETSUYA!"

"DO SOMETHING!"

"Sedate him!"

"TETSUYA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Takao POV<strong>

Poor Tet-chan. Even as he sleeps, he looks distressed. And he's pregnant. Damn it. I want to kill them. For everything they've done to him. For everything they've done to me.

My name is Takao Kazunari. I'm Shin-chan's fiancé. We were best friends in high school. I have just returned from Africa where I took photographs of wildlife and nature. Yes, I'm a photographer now. It was therapy for me at first, but I've come to love it as a passion and job. I travel around the world to take shots of anything, but mostly nature. I love travelling, but sometimes I think it's my way of getting away from my fucking memories of being imprisoned. You only cherish freedom when it's taken away from you.

Yes, I was Tet-chan's fellow prisoner. I had arrived a few hours ahead of him in a room full of scared male teenagers. Then he entered as the last one, his pale face shocked and tear-streaked. No one really noticed him, but I approached and befriended him. It took a couple of days before he revealed to me that he was raped. Hours after the revelation, I was called next.

"Ah… Hnnn… Unghhh! Hah…" Fuck it. I couldn't move my body. They injected me with something so that I only have enough strength enough to continue breathing. The sound of flesh pounding against flesh made me sick. My moans disgusted me. I silently cried as my orgasm took over me. Fuck I couldn't even control my own body. Stop! I shouted over and over. But they didn't, thrusting in and out me for several more rounds.

We were quickly taught the rules. First, we had to follow everything they say. Second, we could not escape. Third, there was punishment in everything we did. Several guys resisted and they were shot mercilessly in front of us. It was the first time I saw someone killed in front of me. Soon, our numbers dwindled and only a handful remained in the room. We were then taken away to another place.

I prayed that Tet-chan would be with me. At least then I would have someone to share my sorrow with. So I was happy when my blindfold was taken off and I saw Tet-chan in front of me. But my moment of relief was cut short as another horror came forth.

"You guys are our experiments now. Be obedient and we will reward you. Disobey and you will get punished. It's that easy." The megane scientist explained as we arrived in a hall with twenty people, fewer than our first room. Tet-chan looked back at me and we acknowledged each other with a small nod. Later, we were escorted in a room with white beds.

"What do you think will they do to us?" I asked and Tet-chan shook his head. One guy clenched his fist angrily, "What are we, guinea pigs?! They don't have the right to do this!" We kept quiet because any form of struggle would result to torture, death, or both.

The nature of their activities were perfectly hidden to us. We were afraid to ask our detainers because some were killed on the spot after they asked questions. We were always moved around, never staying at one place for too long. Sometimes we were taken to a clinic. We've also been brought to a sports facility, where I learned Tet-chan loves basketball even though he sucks at it. My appreciation for him increased as I was a varsity player myself. Sometimes they were kind and let us do what we wanted to. But being restricted to only our quarters, all Tet-chan and I could do was talk about our happy memories. And hope they don't kill us yet.

We speculated that our kidnappers were a huge mafia organization. We learned at the expense of a fellow prisoner that they earned money by selling us to "patrons", people who buy us to fuck. Shit, I stopped counting how many fucked me after I reached a hundred. Every patron was different: from sadistic, older men to virgin businessmen. Some would hurt us, but others were kind enough to give us things. Maybe they did it to make themselves feel better about raping us. Tet-chan's the cutest so he got more gifts, but my gifts were more precious. They gave me useful information so we could get out.

But every single time we attempted a breakout, they would catch us again. The farthest we've been was two meters away from a low fence, and that's the farthest anyone has gotten to. Sometimes Tet-chan and I made plans for a single person, for either of the two of us, so that if one gets out he can get help. But fuck it all, we never made it out.

The punishments were harsh, cruel and inhuman. I'm not exaggerating when I say that we've been through any torture you can imagine. Drowning, electrocuting, whipping, starvation, sexual assault, induced mind hallucinations, burning, lacerations, you name it. The only thing they hadn't done was cut off our body parts, because duh, no patron would accept a slut missing a limb. And of course we had to look presentable, so they did something to our bodies to temporarily hide the scars.

Sometimes they have special punishments to break us, like Tet-chan being put into dark, closed spaces, inducing his claustrophobia. I even developed a hatred for televisions, because they put me in a room filled with monitors showing horrible videos all at once. My eyes could see all of them and I went crazy from the overexposure. I have a special ability of a wider field vision and to see it in my brain in different perspectives. They took advantage of that and created a trap for my eyes, injecting me with strong stimulants to keep me awake and thereby forcing me to watch everything all at the same time. My ability became a curse then. I still have nightmares about it.

The group must have functioned so covertly and secretly that neither of our friends or families ever found us. This is later proven when I got out. Akashi-kun is so far the closest a person has come to discovering their bases. I found out that when I escaped, he was bombing the mansion where the leader was, so Grey-Braid was the only "guard" in our place. I was found several days later in a trash can miles away from our prison by the police, who informed Shin-chan.

It took me 3 months to speak, and 6 months to let anyone touch me, including Shin-chan. They would always sedate me for being too violent or having too many panic attacks. But all that I could think about at that time was how I left Tet-chan. He would be surely punished for my freedom. I had to save him but I couldn't even get out of my room without having flashbacks. The nightmares were haunting. I always cried myself to sleep every night, praying for Tet-chan not to die yet so we could save him.

And now, after 2 years of my being freed, Tet-chan is here. He's finally out of there. He's here, where I can hug him and comfort him. My heart is finally free of the burden of guilt, although it hurts at the thought of what they've done to him. They changed his body to make him pregnant. Those sick, twisted psychos! They'll pay someday. It will be soon. Every crime has its consequence. Even if I have to bestow the consequence myself.

Shin-chan holds my hand and places it in his lap. I'm extremely grateful because despite how broken I am, he never stopped loving me. He fixed all my broken pieces and hugged me tightly to glue it all back together. If it weren't for him, I'd be in a mental institution right now. He's my savior and angel, and I hope we won't ever be apart again.

That's why I feel relieved as I see Akashi-kun clutching Tet-chan's hand firmly. I don't know about their history but anyone looking at them would see how much Akashi-kun loves Tet-chan, and how much Tet-chan needs Akashi-kun. He'll take care of Tet-chan and be his anchor from the demons and trauma of our past. He'll protect Tet-chan and the baby. He'll save Tet-chan, just like what Shin-chan did to me. I feel that they have a special connection, almost like a thread of fate linking them to each other.

Love can break the chains of fear. Love can liberate us from the bonds of our terrors. Love can set us free. I know because I've felt it.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>No, I am not sadistic, because this has already been toned down to fit the rating T. This is the safest I have managed.<p>

Please don't take phobias and traumas lightly. When you see someone suffering from panic attacks, the first thing to do is to help them regain their breathing. Phobias cannot just be talked through and cannot be erased overnight. Believe me, I'm talking based on experience.

Wew this is catharsis for me. I have taken two mugs of coffee to write this in 4 hours 12amto4am. I almost triggered my own phobia.

Thank you as always **Caithlinn **and **Akemi** for being loyal reviewers! You're so awesome, every time I post I see your reviews almost immediately! The support is overwhelming it makes me want to cry. T^T

**Sappyhire**-chan, I'm sorry for the grammar errors! Hihihi. It was because I didn't want to make you guys wait! I am a fanfic reader too, so I know how it feels waiting for an update! Please tell me if I make too much mistakes! =D **[AND THANK YOU FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER! MWAAH ^*^]**

Hi **anne,** it makes me happy to know you're waiting for this update. I hope I didn't disappoint you XD

I hope I didn't "kill" you again with this, **guest! **Please write your name so I can address you properly hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

I love you guys! I wanna cry! T-T


	7. Chapter 7

Been a while. Haha XD Ren here! Thank you to everyone who views this story!

And did u guys know? Fujimaki had the idea of Akashi and Kuroko as siblings, that's why their hair looks similar. But he thought that beating GoM and Rakuzan vs Seirin might make it a soap opera so he cancelled it. Hahaha XD

**Disclaimer: **If I owned KnB, there will be an AkaKuro incest! :D and the adorable pic is not mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Akashi POV**

"We won't tell you anything."

"Hn? Really?" I smirk deviously. I'm not known for being merciful. Or patient.

A deafening sound of a gunshot surrounds the dark room. The single light bulb flicker for a moment then continue illuminating the center of the room. Where two men are tied in a steel chair. One dead, and one dumbfounded.

"You would do well to choose your words. It might be your last." A mirror behind him reflects my expression. I saw my eyes glinting with malice and danger. I'm so proud of myself for looking so evil and handsome.

Large beads of sweat protrude from the spared man's forehead, and his hands shake subtly. My eyes see it all. Even his loud heartbeat. Even the future. I smirk internally. He will rat out soon. In 30 seconds or so.

"Well?" I tilt my head imploringly. 30. 29. 28. 27…

"N-no…" he stutters weakly. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19…

I swiftly take out a pair of scissors in my pocket. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screams in pain. The sound is thrilling. I watch as his thigh twitch after being stabbed by my scissors. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11…

"S-stop… P-please!" Blood as red as my hair makes a pool on the floor. The metallic smell makes my nose itch. I push the scissors deep into the tissues and move it like a joystick. He bellows like an animal being butchered. Oh, it gives me terrifying ideas. I take out another pair of red scissors. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1…

"We don't know anything, I swear! We work for him but we don't know who he is! He just gives us orders through calls! It's the truth!"

I smile sweetly, but instead the man started trembling hard. I guess I have that effect on people. I stand up and leave the room. I knew I'll get no information from them, just like many others before them, but I was so angry I couldn't stay in Tetsuya's room after seeing his panic attack. After he was sedated, I asked Kazunari to watch over my sleeping angel. At first he wouldn't let me leave, stating "You have to be here when Tet-chan wakes up!" but Shintaro knows I have to blow off the steam and tells Kazunari to let me go.

Damn those bastards. I knew they were in my hotel, and I purposely let them in so I can get some information about Tetsuya's kidnappers. And because I know my enemy is intelligent and conniving, I had assumed they would wait before they attack. But an _obvious_ kidnap attempt at broad daylight, _in my territory, _where they knew _I was with Tetsuya_? They were smart enough to evade me for eight years, so why would they do something stupid like this? I don't like where my contemplations are going. But now, it's my turn to make a move.

I call Tatsuya. "Have you finished tracing their calls from my hotel?"

_"Give me one more day Akashi-san. The calls were few and brief, so it proves to be tough. However, I have several locations already and I'm only trimming it down. I don't know yet where they are exactly."_

Hn. I want to crush them already but it'll have to wait. "Blow up the base where Tetsuya escaped and the two more I found."

_"Aka-chin, is Kuro-chin okay~? Why are you so angry?"_

I sigh exasperatedly. "They tried to kidnap him. He had a panic attack after seeing Kazunari."

_"Aww, that's not good for the baby~. I'll make something vanilla for him then."_

"Thank you Atsushi."

_"No problem~. I'll crush anyone who hurts Aka-chin or Kuro-chin."_

The phone call disconnects. I'll find them. I have never lost at anything, and I won't. And since I always win, I am always right. I will kill those who oppose me no matter who they are.

* * *

><p>"We can't erase his traumas overnight, Akashi-san. We are dealing with post-traumatic stress disorder and claustrophobia here. We can't just 'talk' him out of his fears, he has to confront it himself. Our role is to help him understand his fears and look at it in a new light. We'll help him cope with his traumas and gradually change how he reacts to the trigger memories."<p>

I exhale quietly. We're here at the hospital for four days since the attack. Tetsuya has not said a single word since then. Shintaro recommended Dr. Nishio Kaito as Tetsuya's psychotherapist. Apparently, he's the best in the country, and surprisingly the husband of Tetsuya's ob-gyn. He explains to me the treatment Tetsuya's going to undergo and what will be my role in it. I trust him, because he had helped Kazunari too.

"I'll do anything, Kaito-sensei."

His grey orbs soften. "I know. You have to be patient with him, alright?" I just nod. I can be anything for him.

"The problem is, there will be a risk to his and the baby's health when he starts to take antidepressants. Of course I'll only prescribe the safest medicine, but we'll limit and monitor his intakes."

"I understand. Is there anything else sensei?"

He shakes his head and smiles a little. I excuse myself politely. Tetsuya should wake up soon.

I was halfway out of his office when I hear the charcoal-haired doctor mutter. "One of the miracles of love is healing."

* * *

><p>Tetsuya was vomiting in the toilet when I arrive. I wanted to rub his back but he's still cautious and afraid of body contact. I settle for handing him a glass of water.<p>

"Are you okay Tetsuya?"

He groans and hurls his breakfast in the sink. If only there's a cure for morning sickness. I assist him to his bed and he's too weak to even resist me.

"KUROKOCCHI~! HOW ARE YOU-SSU?" The loud, obnoxious blonde jumps into our room. I have called them yesterday in an effort to make Tetsuya talk, but to no avail. Kaito-sensei tells me it's okay and that we just have to be patient.

Tetsuya spaces out again. Sometimes he listens to us, but most of the time he stares at nothing. He cries silently occasionally and is afraid of sleeping too. Even I can't get him out of his oblivion. I feel angry and useless.

"Kurokocchi, I brought your favorite! Vanilla milkshake!" Ryouta waves the drink in front of Tetsuya. It gets his attention but his eyes are lifeless, the usual sparkle at the mention of his favorite drink absent.

"Here, drink it! It's good for your health-ssu yo!"

I growl. It is _not_ good for his health. I take the beverage away.

"Akashicchi! So mean! That's Kurokocchi's favorite, you know! Give it back!" _I know, Ryouta._ I glare at Ryouta and he sulks. Kazunari walks in and greets us.

"Ah! You're Midorimacchi's fiancé right? Nice to meet you, I'm Kise Ryouta~!"

"Hai. My name is Takao Kazunari~."

"Takaocchi!" the blonde calls. They talk animatedly. I mute their chats and speak to Tetsuya, asking him if he's comfortable.

"Ah! I made breakfast~! Daikicchi had to leave early for work so I didn't get the chance to eat with him. So I figured we could all eat together!"

Ryouta opens four bentos. I tell him Tetsuya already ate, so he pouts "Not fair-ssu!" The three of us dig in at the dining table and I'm surprised the food tastes good. These steaks are delicious.

The model goes to Tetsuya's bed. "Kurokocchi~! Have a taste!" He puts his chopstick in front of Tetsuya. "Say aah~!" At first the bluenette is confused, but then he opens his mouth.

"Stop! Are you trying to kill the baby?!" Kazunari slams the table angrily and stands up. What?

Tetsuya's eyes widen and his arms wrap his stomach. Ryouta is motionless but he manages to say. "W-what baby?"

"This steak has alcohol in it!" Kazunari half-yells. What? I look at my plate. Why didn't I notice…?

Ryouta is shocked. He approaches Kazunari in a dangerous, slow manner. "What did you say? What baby?" he spits out with confusion and anger. "TELL ME! WHAT BABY?!" He shakes Kazunari's shoulder violently.

Only then did I realize that we just dropped the bomb to the wrong person.

* * *

><p><strong>Kise POV<strong>

If it weren't for Akashicchi stopping me, I would have hurt Takaocchi and I know I wouldn't like that. He was introduced to us as Kurokocchi's fellow prisoner in god-knows-where, so he must have been tortured like my friend. I wouldn't want to hurt a man who's already suffered too much.

But I couldn't stop myself when he said those words. Baby? What baby? I know Akashicchi's keeping us in the dark, but damn it this is way too heavy to be kept from us. We're his friends! Give us some credit here! How dare you keep this from us?!

Akashicchi takes my hands off Takaocchi and made me calm myself. I realize I was shaking from anger. I apologize to him silently but he glares at me warily.

"Ryouta, let's talk outside. I'll tell everything." Akashicchi orders. I want to strangle him so much but his intimidating aura stops me. I glance at Kurokocchi and he looks at me as if he's about to cry.

Outside in what looks like an office, Akashicchi explains. Aside from being tortured, they experimented his body and made him pregnant. And now he's almost 6 weeks long. Add into that the traumas and nightmares he's facing. Akashicchi was waiting for the right time to tell us his pregnancy because he knows we'll be angry and with Kurokocchi's case right now, our friend needs us more than ever.

"I know that Akashicchi. But I know why you and Kurokocchi really kept it from us. You thought we were going to judge him, didn't you? That we wouldn't be able to accept him? That's just so… insulting! We're his friends! BEST FRIENDS! We could use some trust here!

"And you might have saved him, but we've known him longer than you! If we didn't love him, we wouldn't have kept on searching for him! Why would you even think we'd do something so hideous like leave him?! That's unthinkable!"

I sniff and I realize I was crying so hard. My chest rises up and down. Akashicchi says, "Okay. Calm down. I know you, Daiki and Taiga are good friends to him, Ryouta. And I know you wouldn't leave him. What I didn't want is for your emotions to get out of hand. We can't have that kind of stress around Tetsuya. Do you understand me?"

Why does he look at me as if I'm gonna do something that will hurt Kurokocchi? I would never do that! I love him too much! I glare at him but nod for a response.

When we return to the room, Kurokocchi looks like a child waiting for a sermon. I remember all of Akashicchi's words and I try to cheer him up. "Mou Kurokocchi… You should have told us sooner. You know we won't leave you.

"We love you and you're the shadow who supported us always. That's why we're here for you, okay? Always." I hug Kurokocchi and he doesn't flinch or push me away. We just cry to each other.

After a few moments, Akashicchi leaves and asks us to watch over Kurokocchi. As he left, Takaocchi apologized. "Sorry. I guess I was overreacting."

"It's okay Takaocchi~. I'm sorry too Kurokocchi, I almost fed you with something bad for you. Now that I know your condition, I'll take care of you!" I grin wolfishly.

* * *

><p>The three of us walks down to the hospital park (with permission from Akashicchi, of course). As we sit on a bench, we see a pregnant woman stroking her bloating stomach in the bench in front of us.<p>

"Kurokocchi, you'll gonna be like her in a few months~!" I say. Despite his poker face, I see his faint smile as he imitates the woman.

Why is my heart aching suddenly? I feel discomfort as I see Kurokocchi gently rubbing his tummy. In a few months, he'll be giving birth… to his own baby.

As I go back to our house, I feel lonely, and it has nothing to do with me being the only one currently home. Since Daikicchi and I married, I have always wanted to have kids with him. Truth be told, I'm really sad that I can't bear his children, and that we have to adopt or have surrogate pregnancy to have kids. It hurts me, because I want to give him kids. Daikicchi always comforts me saying that although he'd like to have kids too, they will just be a bonus or an extra blessing, because what he really wants is me. But still…

I visit Kurokocchi for the next couple of days, trying to make him talk and smile. I'm really angry at what his torturers have done to him, taking him away from us for 8 years. When I heard he had a panic attack, I immediately wanted to help him, cheer him up, and make him forget all those bad memories. I really really love Kurokocchi, he's always there for us and he's a really good friend. I want to be there for him always. But…

Every time I see him stroking his stomach, my chest is pained. He'll have his own baby, that's all I think about. I know it's irrational, getting envious of him when what brought this blessing is 8 years' worth of detainment and torture, but… I'm not mature enough to let it slide. I can't handle my emotions well. I feel so jealous.

I cry at night for a lot of things. For Kurokocchi's pain and traumas. For not being there when he needed me the most. For not saving him. For hating myself over the fact that I can't erase my feelings of jealousy. For myself, not being able to bear a child. For being a disappointment as a wife to Daikicchi. For being helpless and useless to everyone.

That's why one day, I can't bring myself to visit Kurokocchi anymore. I'm sorry Kurokocchi, it just hurts that what I've always wanted is now yours. Whenever I see a baby, my heart breaks. I'm just being honest with myself, that's always been my motto. I love you Kurokocchi, I just need to sort myself out. Because right now, I can't help but feel jealous because you're pregnant… and I'll never be.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry! 1st-person POV is weird o.0 The speaker doesn't really realize his actions and tends to downplay it. These are their thoughts, so we don't know how others really see them. Sigh.<p>

Sorry for making Kise-kun like this. He'll be back to his usual self in a few days. He's usually cheery but someone like him is bound to have insecurities too =)

**Shiro Panda-san**, AKAKURO FTW! *-*)/ I like MidoTaka too XD Thanks for reviewing it made me happy!

**Collibrys, **Akashi-sama is already on it! =D

**Akemi,** thanks for your concern! I was a little down but your review cheered me up =)

**Sapphyre**-chan and **Caithlinn-**chan, thanks as always! XD

**Misakicchi**, thank you so much! DID U GUYS KNOW WE HAD TO CHANGE THE SUMMARY 6 TIMES COZ I REALLY SUCK HUHUHU. I love u Misakicchi! Happy Christmas! =3

Review pwease? Hahaha lol. XD


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is unedited. Please forgive me! T.T

Warning: Undetailed lemon! And Aomine's bad language! Also, I'm sorry for those who are uncomfortable with yaoi. I did try not to make this too vulgar to fit the rating (ugh).

Disclaimer: KnB can never be mine. And this pic too. *goes to a corner and cries* =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**Aomine POV**

"Ryouta, aren't we going to visit Tetsu today?" Usually, my lovely wife gets up early to make a bento for me. Now that we know Tetsu's condition (I'm angry as hell with those fucking criminals and I want to kill them myself), Ryouta also prepares a special healthy bento for Tetsu. But today, he didn't even get up for breakfast.

I place my hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever." I noted. "Are you not feeling well?" He hides his face in the pillow and nods.

"I'll call Kagami to let him know we're not coming."

Ryouta sits up alarmed. "No! You have to go Daikicchi! Kurokocchi will be lonely! Just go on without me!" He pushes me off the bed and lies down again.

"Tch. Fine. Whatever." I head casually to the door.

"Wait! Daikicchi!" I stop in front of the door and hear some fumbling in the kitchen. Ryouta emerges from it holding a tupperware.

"Give this to Kurokocchi and say sorry that I can't come." He hands me the food container. I hold his hand holding the Tupperware.

"Why won't you come with me?" I ask. His golden eyes fall and there's a sadness I can't explain. After being with him for years, I know him too well to say that there's something depressing him. But I can't pinpoint what exactly. "What's bothering you, Ryouta?"

He shakes his head quickly. "Nothing Daikicchi! I'm just a little tired, that's all!"

"You can't lie to me Ryouta!" I grip his arms a little too hard. "OUCH DAIKICCHI! SO MEAN!"

I take a deep breath. "Fine. I'll leave you here. But when I get back I want you to tell me everything. Or else I might punish you."

His ears turn red like he does when he's embarrassed. "S-shut up Daikicchi." He leans forward to kiss me in the lips. "I love you so so so much my anata." Then he hugs me tightly. Okay, there's something really wrong; I can tell from his hug. Ryouta is really sweet and hugs are normal as a display of his affection. But this hug, it tells me something like 'I'm sorry'.

I decide to let it slide and confront him later. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Tetsu looks well despite of the previous panic attack. "Yo Tetsu!" I raise my hand to fist bump, but he just stared at it. I almost felt embarrassed for the unreturned gesture, but oh well, it's forgivable.<p>

This is the first time I visit him since the kidnapping attempt. Work has been busy lately: people missing, buildings bombed, local citizens hearing exchanged gunshots. As much as I want to be there for Tetsu all the time, my work keeps me busy. I'll just make it up to him.

Kagami sits on the other side of the bed and greets Tetsu. I go to the kitchen to unpack the frozen fruits Ryouta has prepared for our shadow.

"Here, Tetsu. Eat this." I hand him a fork and the plate. Akashi comes in and nods at us, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Kuroko, how are you lately? Are you having stomach cramps? Are you vomiting too much?"

"You're not his mother Bakagami."

"Shut up Ahomine!"

"Stop with the stupid nickname already!"

"It suits him perfectly, right Kuroko?"

"Tell him to shut up Tetsu!"

"If you two won't shut up this scissors is gonna fly straight to your empty brains." And we heard a "snip snip" from where Akashi was sitting. Kagami and I both gulp.

I swear Tetsu almost chuckled. His small smile made the both of us grin like the idiots we were. We continue to make light bickering, keeping it to a minimum coz Akashi The Great is nearby.

Tetsu turns his head to us whenever we speak, a sign that he's keeping up with the conversation. It's good, so hopefully we make him talk soon. However, it feels like half of him is not with us, like he's preoccupied with something. He also looks at the door once in a while. What's bothering him?

Akashi stands and sits next to Tetsu, making Kagami glare at the smaller guy while scooting to make space. "Tetsuya," he locks eyes with our shadow, "Are these two bothering you?"

"OI!" Kagami protests. A vein pops in my forehead, "What the hell Akashi?" Tetsu shakes his head earnestly. "Then what's the problem?" Akashi asks. We were all silent, waiting for Tetsu's answer.

"W… Where's Kise-kun?"

Finally he speaks! Kagami takes a sharp inhale. My eyes widen. Akashi look annoyed. Well, it's probably because Tetsu's first words in a week are not about him.

"A-ah…" I stammer, looking for a concrete response. "Ryouta's not feeling well today, Tetsu."

The tealhead's shoulder slumps down like he's rejected or something. "O-oi! Hey Tetsu! Don't be sad!" I wave my hands frantically. My best friend pouts and looks like he's about to cry. Oh no, Akashi might kill me if he cries.

"W-wait! Why don't we call him?" I suggest. I take out my hand phone and dial my wife. He doesn't take my call. I dial again.

"H-hello?"

I immediately sense something's wrong. I excuse myself and exit the room. "Ryouta?! What the hell? Were you crying?"

"No I'm not-ssu!" And sniff follows. Seriously? You're trying to hide it from your own husband?

"I'm going home, and you'll fucking explain, you hear that?"

"Wait, Daiki—" I cut off the connection.

"Tetsu, I'm going back, okay?" I say when the door opened.

"Is something wrong?" He whispers. I shake my head. "No, Ryouta's being Ryouta. Don't worry, okay?" I raise my hand to fist bump and finally he returns it. "We'll be back. You just focus on getting better." I place my hand on his stomach and he's surprised but doesn't flinch. "Bye Champ!" I say. It makes Tetsu smile. His smile makes the three of us smile too.

I head out from the hospital to our house. Despite the relatively good mood brought by Tetsu, I crunch my eyebrows in frustration. These past days Ryouta has been off, and hell be damned if he doesn't explain why.

* * *

><p>The house is eerily quiet. I remember when we bought this in the first year of our marriage. Ryouta was really excited to decorate it. We had fun moving our stuff here and buying new furniture for the rooms. I recall how Ryouta looked so adorable, paint all over his face when he was painting the other bedrooms. How he pouted at me for putting more paint in that annoyingly pretty face. Or how he cried when he fell off the stairs while trying to fix the light bulb when I told him to wait for me. How he blushed when I kissed the knee that was hurt after he fell. How that simple kiss turned out to a passion-filled make-out session.<p>

I go to our bedroom and see him curled up in the bed, blanket wrapped all over his body and head. The way he does when he's sick or depressed. I trace his sides and sit beside him. He flinches under my touch.

"Ryouta. What is the problem?" I ask roughly.

He whimpers and writhe under my hand. He doesn't walk to talk, huh? Fine, I'll make you talk. I dig my fingers into certain spots in his back and he arches his back while moaning sensually. You like that, don't you? I lie on the bed and press my chest against his back.

"I know you Ryouta…" I turn him around quickly and pull him towards me. I tug the blanket off him in one pull. He covers his face with his hands. "I know what you like, and what you don't. I know your body well," I round his ear with my wet tongue, making his breath hitch. I cup his ass lightly and he yelps. You're so easy to tease, blondie. "And I know your emotions well. I know when you're happy, sad, angry or in the mood." I hiss in his ear and pressed my covered arousal into his. The action makes him growl and push me angrily, turning around so I face his back once again.

"Stop it Aominecchi. I am not in the mood." Oh, so I'm Aominecchi now? Where's the endearing, annoying sweet wife who latches onto me all the time?

I growl. "Well, I am, so stop being a baby and just tell me what the fuck is the problem!"

He gasps at the word "baby". Moments later, I see him shivering and I hear his suppressed cries. What the fuck?

I harshly grip his shoulder and make him face me. "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM, RYOUTA?" I shout.

"ME! I'M THE PROBLEM! I'M A USELESS WIFE! HELL, I'M NOT EVEN A WIFE COZ I'M A MAN! AND I CAN'T GET PREGNANT LIKE KUROKOCCHI! I CAN'T GIVE YOU KIDS YOU CAN NAME DAIKI JR! I'M THE WORST WIFE EVER!"

He wails and sobs like there's no tomorrow. Tears flow continuously and he cries onto his hands. I blink, trying to process what he just all said. All these moping around and sulking these past few days was because of this? Because of his inability to bear a child?

I can't help the laugh that comes out from my mouth. Through his tear-filled eyes, my lovely blondie glares at me.

"Fine! Laugh at me! You're so mean Ahomine!"

I hold my stomach to control my chortling fits. Ryouta punches me a few times. I catch his wrist and pulls him again to my hard chest.

"E-eh?" He stammers as I wrap my arms around him. I'm not the lovey-dovey kind of person but this pretty blonde face just softens me with his kind and bubbly personality. I know I'm rude to him all the time and not a day passes without my bullying, but I love him so much I'm willing to die for him.

"Ryouta, how many times have I told you? I don't need a child. You're all I want and need."

He sniffs. "Haven't you ever imagined this house with kids running around? Kids that'll call you Papa and hug you and kiss you like you're the greatest father in the world? I always imagine it, Daikicchi. And I know you'll be a good father."

When he puts it like that, well I do imagine it. Ryouta really likes kids and I know how much he wants it. I sigh deeply. "Who'd want kids anyway? They're loud and naughty and they don't listen and they're annoying." Ryouta punches me again and I protect my body with my arms. "Okay okay! Kids are okay! Can't we just adopt? What's the big deal?"

He started crying again. "Then they won't be OUR kids, Ahomine! I want to be able to give you kids! I want to get pregnant like Kurokocchi!"

"What the fuck, you want to vomit all around too? Get head and back aches? Pregnancy's horrible!"

"I HATE YOU AOMINECCHI!"

"I'm just joking! Seriously Ryouta, I don't see why this is a big deal. As long as we take care of some stupid brat," he snorts at me, "and as long as we love each other, isn't that okay for you? I didn't marry you to have some damn brats, Ryouta. I married you because I love you, all of you. You're perfect the way you are even with your imperfections…"

Finally he calms down. I kiss parts of his pretty face as I speak. "I love this golden hair, those lovely honey eyes, this perfect nose, and your kissable lips that are so soft when you cry." I chastely plant a kiss on his lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I love all of you? You're my beginning and my end. You're my muse, my downfall, my everything. God, Ryouta you make me crazy." I nose the point where his neck meets his shoulder. He sighs quietly and I suck on a sensitive spot. The moan that I hear is so erotically pleasing.

"With or without kids, I still love you the same. Yeah, some people may be lucky to have kids, but I'm luckier than all of them. Coz I have you."

We stay in each other's warm embrace for God-knows-how long. I think he's contemplating on what I said. Finally he speaks. "I love you too Daikicchi. I'm sorry for being dramatic. It's just that, you know I want to have kids really bad. I'm sorry."

"Yeah yeah. You'll be a good mom, Ryouta. I know that."

"Really? Aww~ When will we adopt? After Kurokocchi gives birth? Waaa I'm not ready but I'm excited! When we adopt a child, I'll make sure to shower him or her with all my love and pamper him or her all day-"

"How about me?" I cut in.

"Of course I'll always take care of you my dear ganguro husband~!" He ignores my protest of 'hey!". "It's in my wedding vow, remember? I'll always love and take care of you until we get old." He kisses me sensually. I groan at the feeling of his soft lips. I position him above me and he deepens the kiss, slanting his mouth over mine. I suck at his lower lip and he shudders in delight. I tug at it with my teeth and he opens his mouth in response. I quickly ravish his hot cavern, coaxing his tongue in a battle for dominance. His tongue swirls around mine, and it sends jolts of pleasure down there. He backs off to take a breath, a trail of saliva appears as he takes his mouth off mine.

I stare at this beautiful creature on top of me, breathing raggedly and smiling. I wonder if I'll ever get used to this warm feeling making my heart pound wildly. "You're mine, Ryouta. Mine." I take his face between my hands and pull him towards another heated kiss.

"Mmmm… Yours…" he replies in between the kisses. I change our positions so that I'm on top. My hands trail to his nipples and I pinch it, making him squeal in my mouth. I groan as he massages my back. I leave his mouth and attack his neck, sucking and biting at places I knew that was sensitive. He moans loudly and it makes me harder. I grind my hips against his and his breath hitches.

"Can we have sex now?" I ask and kiss him harder.

"Mou, Daikicchi! You ruined the moment!" He complains but flips the both of us so he's sitting on my lap. "I love you, you know that~?"

He takes off my offending garments and lowers his head to there. He takes me whole in his mouth and I grip his blonde hair in pleasure.

"Fuck, Ryouta. It's been ages since we did this!"

His head bobs up and down and I lose all sense. His expert mouth and hands work their magic on me, and he takes me to the edge of heaven.

I undress him and flip him to his knees. We make love all through the day, moans and cries heard all throughout the room. Gods I missed this. I almost forgot how fucking awesome this pleasure is. I should take more day offs.

After our third round where he rides me and gods it's amazing, he slumps to my chest. It takes me a while to recover from my ecstasy and even my breathing. I swear all I saw was white after that last thrust. I look at him and he glows in the aftermath of our session.

"By the way, Tetsu asked about you."

"HE DID?! HE SPEAKS NOW?!" he jerks up. Gods he can be so loud.

"Yeah, he asked where you are. I told him you weren't feeling well."

"Mou~ You didn't have to leave him Daikicchi. What if he gets sad?" He pouts.

"YOU made him sad you moron. I visited him today, not like you."

"So mean-ssu! Fine, let's visit tomorrow~!"

"Yeah," I grin evilly. "If you can still stand tomorrow."

"Daikicchi!" he blushes. It excites me even more.

"I hope you're ready, coz a few rounds won't satisfy me. I can never get enough of you."

"Hai~ You are a hungry panther, aren't you? I'll tame you with all my might~."

"Tch."

"I love you, Daikicchi."

"Yeah yeah."

"DAIKICCHI!"

"Jeez you didn't have to punch me! Get back here you dog!"

"I'm not a dog! No sex for you until you say you love me too!"

"GRRR. RYOUTA!"

"WHAT?!"

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU! Now get down so I can fuck you!"

"D-DAIKICCHI!"

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>I know, I know. That ending was lame. I'M SORRY! *Hides behind a cabinet* And I'm sorry for the lame lemon! Hahaha. I didn't want to be a bad exposure to young readers LOL! Who am I kidding? I was just afraid coz you know, this was rated T after all. I'M SERIOUSLY TRYING TO BE WHOLESOME EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT! HAHAHA XD<p>

I've been listening to John Legend's "All of Me" if you noticed. Hahaha. Some lines are taken from the song. Also, I've been trying to find AoKise fanfics. They're seriously an underrated couple, reduced to side characters only. Where are the shippers? Come on, make the ship sail! Hahaha. I'm really more of an AkaKuro fan so I can't promise an AoKise story. This chapter is dedicated to AoKise fans!

Thank you **Akemi,** **Sapphyre-chan** and **Caithlinn**, for being instant and loyal reviewers. Seriously, why do all of you review so fast, almost immediately after I post a chapter? Do you guys have superpowers? Lol. I am so lucky to have you guys!

**Onmoraki, **I'm lovin' your review too! Hahaha. I love McDonalds XD

I'll edit this later. Lemme sleep~


	9. Chapter 9

As **Caith-chan** has asked, I wanna make a clarification teehee! Aomine knew about Kuroko's condition coz he's like, the husband of Kise. :3 Same as Kagami and Momoi, Kise probably told them too, since they're all friends. And of course, it's given that the secret stays in the group. No paparazzi allowed hahaha XD

Thank you so much to all those who favorited and followed this piece of asdfghjkl LOL

**AnetteRuby, **thank you for the review! Now that you mentioned it, it got me thinking too. Hahaha. XD

**Akemi **the stalker hahaha I love you! But sorry look likes your AkaKuro scene won't happen anytime soon. Hihihi I'll try tho ^3^

To you **guest-san**, oh I wish I knew your name! I want to thank you properly! I'm glad Aomine's POV sounds like him. I really try hard to not make them OOCs!

Disclaimer: If KnB were mine, it would be hentai. Joking! And the awesome picture belongs to its rightful owner!

**THANK YOU SAPPHYRE-CHAN FOR EDITING THIS CHAP MWAAH~ *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**Akashi POV**

Finally, my beloved has started talking again. He is still the quiet, monotonous Tetsuya, but at least he responds to my questions. He spaces out occasionally, but I can bring him back to reality by saying his name or touching his hand. Miraculously, he doesn't flinch. We don't mention anything about his attempted kidnapping or the 8-year imprisonment.

Taiga constantly chats about random things, like basketball or basketball (I come to the conclusion that what little brain he has is filled with only this sport.) He also brings up some of their high school memories, and Tetsuya will sometimes smile or make a deadpan comment. It seems that they're really good friends, and I can only watch like a stranger when they exchange insults. I have this overwhelming urge to cut Taiga's cheek with my scissors. (Jealousy? Hah! I am Akashi Seijuurou and I do not get jealous. You would do well to be reminded.)

Hours after Daiki left, another (loud) person arrives at our room. A strange flash of pink blurs across the room and suddenly I felt furious at the female hugging my Tetsuya.

"Tetsu-kun! I missed you!"

Ah, it's only Satsuki. I met them when Ryouta asked for my help 4 years ago, when I had just taken over Father's company. Ryouta had modelled for one of my companies' products, and I first met him in a gala. At that time, the act of "befriending" him was a sham, for my true agenda was to locate Tetsuya. To get his trust, I offered my help if he had any problems. The next day, he, Daiki and Satsuki came into my office to ask for my assistance in finding their friend Tetsuya. That's how I learned he was kidnapped after his high school graduation. Taiga had never met me so he doesn't know that they asked for my help.

"Satsuki, I believe you have some catching up to do with Tetsuya. I have to leave and I won't be back until tomorrow evening. Would the two of you mind watching over Tetsuya?"

"Ahh Akashi-kun~! Of course, of course! Thank you so much for finding Tetsu-kun for us! I'm really grateful!"

I go to my beloved and cup his cheek. His eyes tell me not to leave. But I have important matters to attend to, like killing a few people who hurt my Tetsuya. "I'm sorry, love, but I really have to go. I'll be back, I promise." I kiss his hand. Out of the corner of my eye I see Taiga cringe and Satsuki's eyes widen.

"Do me a favor and don't leave this room without people accompanying you. I'll allow you to drink vanilla milkshakes but only in moderation, alright?" I tell him. He sighs and nods.

"Keep my heart safe." I kiss his forehead and he blushes. I almost didn't want to leave, but my revenge can no longer wait.

* * *

><p>"Hi Aka-chin~" The purple-haired giant, a world-renowned patisserie named Murasakibara Atsushi greets me as I climb at the back of the car. He also likes to protect me since I helped him succeed, and he had has made himself my personal bodyguard. His lover Himuro Tatsuya, who's good with anything gadget-related and is an agent officer in the Japanese Intelligence Agency, nods from the passenger seat.<p>

"Let's go, Atsushi. Tatsuya, the location?"

"Shibuya. I confirmed it and one of them is there."

"Only one?" I ask quietly and the temperature in the car immediately drops to zero. Tatsuya flinches.

"Forgive me, Akashi-san. They kept giving me false locations and jamming my locators."

"Fine. You'll have to perform better next time." I warn him. He sighs in relief and nods.

I suddenly felt this strange feeling, a bad premonition of sorts. I have already reduced my chances of failure to 10%, because I have devised this ambush almost perfectly. Therefore it is nearly impossible to fail. Yet my guts tell me that luck is going to be on their side. Heh, I'm beginning to think like Shintaro. I do not need luck. I am absolute.

I recall things as we travel to distract myself. I searched for Tetsuya in my high school days and I learned he attended Seirin Private High School in Tokyo. But I never went there to see him. I was probably still remorseful about leaving him to relocate in Kyoto.

In my college days, the pressure my father put on my studies became heavier than before, as I was to take over the company. I had to go overseas for my degree, so I couldn't keep tabs with Tetsuya's life regularly. I occasionally tried to locate which university he went to, but I couldn't seem to find him. He had disappeared without a trace. And as much as I wanted to focus on finding him, I couldn't just abandon my studies. My search would have to wait.

When I came back to Japan, I was determined to find him and finally show myself, and apologize for all the rubbish I had done to him. Thus I was heartbroken when the trio told me Tetsuya had been kidnapped. I figured out that it's the reason why I couldn't find him. My world literally came crashing down. I felt as if my life force has been cut off, and I didn't want to live anymore. I hated the world, and I wanted to burn it down for making Tetsuya suffer.

But there was a tiny hope that he's still alive. I made a new goal—and that is to find my beloved whatever it takes. I re-channeled my fury into creating my own empire, hell-bent on making my company grow so that I could have more resources to look for Tetsuya. I worked hard day and night, alternating between finding Tetsuya and governing my businesses. They say I'm a genius for making the company multi-billion rich, but that was because I had to be powerful. I had to make a name for myself, so that everyone who knew me would fear me. I envisioned each success leading me closer to Tetsuya. I also ventured into the underground world just to find him. In a span of two years, the name "Akashi Seijuurou" was well-known throughout the world, both by the public masses and secret organizations underground.

Through the illegal transactions in the mafia I created, I caught a glimpse of the group of people who abducted Tetsuya. It was two years ago when I was making a weapon trade deal with a gay pedophile that I discovered the people who had kidnapped my childhood sweetheart. He mentioned fucking this "cute little blue-haired boy" and thought maybe I should try buying prostitutes from his "favorite sex den". My blood boiled and after I got my information, I killed him with a bullet to his crotch and brain.

Finally, I got the lead I had been looking for and I went after these guys, but they were frustratingly smart. They always managed to slip out of my hands. After many attempts, I got lucky and I found the mansion where the "leader" supposedly was staying. As a result, Kazunari escaped from a base thousand of miles away from that mansion, because the guards at their prison were few. He begged me to save his friend "Tet-chan" and with that information, I confirmed that Tetsuya was indeed within this organization's clutches. I concentrated all my power in destroying them and saving my love.

They went radio-silent after Kazunari escaped and it took me twice as hard to find Tetsuya. I also had to thwart their assassination attempts targeting the hawkeyed boy and as well as myself. But I did manage to locate another base, and would have almost seen the "leader" of the kidnappers if he hadn't been quicker and shot my left eye. All I saw was jet black hair as I managed to shoot his back. Unfortunately, he escaped. Nevertheless, I successfully seized the building. Afterwards, I had to go to surgery and replace the useless eye.

Technology nowadays makes a whole eye transplant possible, and the recovery is much faster too. After a week in the hospital, the bandages were removed and I saw my new gold-colored eye (as there was no red orb available). Later, I was discharged and I went to work as if nothing happened, although people kept cowering when I walked into my office. Reo said I was now ten times scarier with my heterochromatic orbs, and my anger for not capturing the criminal only made more people stay away from me. That's good, I guess.

Two days after I left the hospital, I found Tetsuya in that dark alley. Thank the heavens. Now that he's here with me, I can finally unleash all my fury and nuclear-bomb all of my enemies.

We arrive at an apartment-type building and I halt my epiphany. "What's the status?" I ask as I put on my ear piece. "_I'm already in the building Akashi. I'll send Himuro what I've scouted._" Mayuzumi reports. Tatsuya opens a hologram of the blueprint of the building, and maneuvers it to show the heat signature scans, identifying how many people were inside and their locations. _"I have also planted bombs. Everything is ready at your command."_

I lay down the instructions for the raid. "Mayuzumi will disable the security system from the inside and overwrite it to Tatsuya's control. Once Tatsuya opens the doors, Hayama's men will go in at the back. Nebuya, kill all enemies who'll try to escape outside."

_"Hai! I'm already on standby."_

_"Yes Akashi."_

"Atsushi and I will go through the front. Are the snipers ready?"

_"Yes." _Nijimura confirms.

"Good. Where is the main target, Tatsuya?"

"On the top floor, third room to the right."

"He's mine. I want him alive, unless I accidentally kill him myself. Is everything clear?"

They mutter sounds of agreement. "On my count, 3… 2… 1… Go."

* * *

><p>My men in black suits invade the building. The innocent citizens look at us suspiciously but I don't care. I adjust my black hat and sunglasses and step out of the car.<p>

_"The lobby's clear Akashi!"_

_"Security system disabled. You're free to go."_

I enter the apartment and see people lying on the floor stained with blood. Hayama and his men shower the building with bullets. I aim at those still standing or running and mercilessly shoot their brains or hearts. The lobby is eerily quiet because of the silencers in the guns of my men. As I expected, they did not expect an ambush. I turn right and the elevator doors open for me.

_"Atsushi, Akashi-san, there are five men on the top floor excluding the target."_

Ding! I half-expected several guns pointed at us the moment the doors open but there were none.

Atsushi surveys the outside and bullets fly past him. So they were hiding. After a few moments of exchanging gunshots, Atsushi pulls out a specialized smoke bomb from his jumper suit and throws it at them. We put on gas masks.

We wait for several seconds then get out of the elevator. I head towards the room where my target is. Some people were still coughing in the hallway and I use my gun to put them out of their misery.

"Tatsuya, I'm here. Open the door."

The door slides and I step inside. I see a raven-haired man with glasses framing his squinting eyes and donning a lab coat, grinning like a Cheshire cat without showing his teeth. He raises his arms in surrender. This is not the leader I saw.

"Ara ara, looks like I've been caught."

I take off my mask while maintaining my gun pointed at him. I find him creepy, but I can be creepier.

"You're really good, Akashi. Out of all of us, you found me. That's saying something. This is the first time anyone have been this close to our organization."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Why, my name is Imayoshi Shoichi. And I'm a scientist, by the way."

* * *

><p>"It was nice finally seeing you personally, Akashi Seijuurou, but you see, you have to let me go." His smile is really creepy. I glare at him menacingly.<p>

"Why would we do that?" Atsushi asks.

"Because…"

Suddenly a video flashes on the wall behind him and bile rises to the back of my throat. What the-

"Akashi-kun!"

I see Takao Kazunari naked and bound tightly with ropes, bruises all over his body and his face a mixture of colors, from the black around his right eye, indigo bruises on his cheeks, and red blood dripping from his swollen lip. Tears run down continuously from his eyes.

"H-help me!"

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>Lemme clarify, I like Imayoshi. Heck, I like everybody in KnB. Except for probably "Otou-san" hahaha XD<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Wow. 4 reviews in 2 hours. You guys are so fast! I wish I could write as fast you guys review! Waaa thank you so much! The reviews make me so happy XD

**Caith-chan** let's cry together! Poor Kazu-kun! D:

**Sapphyre-chan** I'm glad last chapter turned out scary as I wanted it so much to be. Hahaha. Thank you once again!

**Guest-san**, the problem is, there are other "guests" who review sometimes so I don't know whom is whom. Hahaha! XD I'm glad to hear you like that sentence and to your guess… well this is an AkaKuro fic after all *wink wink*

**Akemi-chan** it feels nice to see someone appreciate my efforts! Waa T^T Akashi knows everything, that's why! Hahaha lol. He does background checks so he knows who Tetsu's friends are. He can be really stalk-ish hahaha XD

Disclaimer: I wish I can be as good as Fujimaki-san. And I also wish to draw something amazing like this picture. Sigh.

To everyone who got this far, arigato gozaimasu! *bows 90 degrees* I hope you enjoy this! ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**Momoi POV**

Hi! My name is Momoi Satsuki. I have a long, cherry pink hair and bright pink eyes. I am in love with Tetsu-kun (always and forever), and I am his girlfriend. I used to be the manager of Teiko Junior High School basketball club together with Tetsu-kun, my boyfriend (even though he keeps on denying it). Dai-chan is my childhood friend; we've been playing basketball since we were kids. Ki-chan is my brother-in-law since Dai-chan is practically my brother (he's the one who first noticed my crush for Tetsu-kun). We met Kagami-kun in high school, and up until now I can't believe we're dating for almost 4 years.

"Momoi-san, please stop hugging me. It's suffocating." Tetsu-kun complains after Akashi-kun left.

"Ah~ Gomen ne, Tetsu-kun! I just missed you so much! I've been a faithful girlfriend to you!"

"When did you become my girlfriend?" he deadpans.

So okay, I lied about being Tetsu-kun's girlfriend. I just can't help it, I am so in love with him! I started liking him when he gave me a popsicle stick. He's so polite and romantic! When I discovered his passion for basketball, I was like, "OMG we have the same interests I love you Tetsu-kun!" We used to go on dates (in reality, just one) and he was so sweet, he gave me a stuffed toy after. We were so in love and we lived happily ever after~.

Sigh. Until he was kidnapped. That was one of the darkest days of my life. All I could do was cry and cry. I always prayed for Tetsu-kun's safety, and for him to come back. The man fell in love with was taken away from me, and it broke my heart into a million shattered pieces.

"Mou Tetsu-kun, don't ever leave me again! I was so heartbroken! WAAAAAA!" (TT—TT)

"Momoi-san, you're bothering other patients. Please stop crying so loudly."

"I can't help it! AND BESIDES, THE NURSES TOLD ME YOU HAD THIS WHOLE FLOOR TO YOURSELF!"

"But still, this is a hospital. Please be quiet."

"*sniff* Okay… I love you so much Tetsu-kun!" I hug him again and cry onto his chest.

"Jeez Momoi, don't hug Kuroko too much." Kagami-kun scolds. I don't listen to him and squeeze my Tetsu-kun tighter. "Ah, I forgot to tell you Kuroko, but Momoi also works for the police."

"Really, Momoi-san?"

I nod sincerely. We did many things to find him, but Dai-chan and I secretly decided that if we get into the police force, searching for Tetsu-kun would be easier. So now, I am an intelligence officer in the National Bureau of Investigation, under the Tokyo Police Department. I do data analysis and researches. Since I'm good at collecting data and interpreting it for future purposes, this job fits me well. I can become a spy if I wanted to, teehee~!

"I'm an intel officer. I had to keep an eye on Dai-chan, who knows what'll he do? He'll slack too much and the world will need more saving." I tell Tetsu-kun. Despite his poker face, I can see the pride in his eyes as he pats my head.

"That's great Momoi-san."

I smile sweetly at Tetsu-kun in response. But then I pout. "Ki-chan told me everything! Is it true you're pregnant?"

His pretty blue eyes were alarmed and he didn't know what to say. "Ah… Um…"

"WAAA! MY TETSU-KUN! I SHOULD BE THE ONE PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD! YOU PROMISED ME WOULD GET MARRIED!" I wail. But it was just for show, to make things lighter. I know Tetsu-kun's still sensitive with that subject.

"I have never promised that."

"You didn't?" I fake my surprise. "I'm pretty sure you did."

"Sorry Kuroko. Momoi's obsession with you seems to be still not over." Kagami says.

"After all these years…" he sighs tiredly. "Yes Momoi-san, I'm pregnant. They…" he falters. "…experimented me."

"Oh. How long are you now~?" I ask brightly because Tetsu-kun looks sad.

"Ano… Nishio-san said I'm 6 weeks pregnant now."

"Wow! That's great! And in a few months you'll give birth! I'm so excited for you!"

Tetsu-kun blinks in confusion. I know he still thinks that we'll get mad at him or something. After all, male pregnancy was unheard of, although fujoshis like me (TEEHEE!) and male-to-male couples dream about it. If this news gets out, some people will burn him at a stake or something like those medieval superstitious ancestors do to weird phenomenon they couldn't understand. I gently hold his pale hand. "Tetsu-kun, we're your friends, okay? You can trust us. You know that. We'll always support you." I nudge Kagami-kun's shoe to tell him he should say something. He makes a face and jerks.

"Yeah… uh…" he scratches his head. "I still can't believe it, but yeah. We'll be here for you Kuroko." He flashes a toothy grin.

Tetsu-kun's eyes widen and then tears up. "H-hey, don't cry Kuroko! O-oi…" Kagami's hand shivers as he poses to comfort Tetsu-kun.

"Aww it's okay Kagami-kun… It's just hormones, hormones! It's a pregnancy thing!" I hug Kuroko again.

"How the hell did you know Momoi? Have you been pregnant before?" The red-haired tall guy asks me doubtfully, his face weirded out.

"Bakagami can just shut up!" I stick out a tongue at him.

Tetsu-kun sighs happily. "I haven't noticed before, but you two are perfect for each other."

Both of us turns beet red at the teal head's comment. "D-don't say embarrassing things like that Kuroko!" Kagami-kun stutters shyly.

"Y-yeah! I-it's Bakagami's fault Tetsu-kun! He seduced me so we'll break up! But I'll never break up with you Tetsu-kun!"

Tetsu-kun shakes his head exasperatedly and bluntly says, "You and Kise-kun are still so clingy. I am not anyone's lover."

"Ohhhh reeeallly?" I sweetly ask. "How about Akashi-kuuuun~~~~?" (*^-^*)

It's Tetsu-kun's turn to blush. Aww you're so adorable I can't help but squeal. "KYAA! Tetsu-kun be honest! Are you two an item?~~"

Kagami-kun stills and his eyes are as wide as plates like he couldn't understand anything. Hahaha. Tetsu-kun blushes harder. "A-ah… It's not anything like that Momoi-san… We just met and-"

"But he likes you!" I blurt out.

"H-he did confess…" he whispers.

"KYAAA! *hearts popping in the air* How did he confess?! You hit a jackpot Tetsu-kun! He's incredibly rich! WAAA I'M SO ENVIOUS!" I squeal again while holding my cheeks.

"M-Momoi-san, please stop it." Tetsu-kun shyly requests.

"I'M SO SAD THAT YOU LIKE HIM TOO BUT FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE I'LL ALLOW HIM TO MARRY YOU!"

"A-Ano..! I n-never said anything about l-liking him…" The teal head stammers. "A-and… M-mar… marr…" Kyaaa he can't even say the word! You're so cute Tetsu-kun, I squeeze myself in giddiness!

"I know you Tetsu-kun! You wouldn't let him kiss your hand and cup your cheek IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM! ADMIT IT!" He keeps quiet and looks down to hide his red face. Kyaaa it's so fun to tease you!

I started rambling. "Gosh he's so hot, and attractive! He's kinda short but still, he's soooo rich! He's also kinda scary and intimidating but wow Tetsu-kun I've never seen him that soft to other people! Did you know sometimes people call him "Devil Emperor" coz he's really strict and demanding! For someone like him to fall in love with you, waaa Tetsu-kun you're really amazing—ah no, scratch that, you can make anyone fall in love you that's why-"

"Woah woah wait a minute!" Kagami-kun swipes his weird eyebrows. "You and that freak- whaaaat?"

I roll my eyes. "You're really stupid Bakagami! Yes, Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun like each other! It's so cute ne ne?"

"HAAAAAAAAA?!"

Kagami-kun looks really flustered and confused like he couldn't believe what's going on. I just had to laugh out loud. Tetsu-kun looks up and he's poker-faced but I see amusement in his eyes. Kagami-kun's weird eyebrows are all scrunched up and he looks at us back and forth incredulously. Stupid Bakagami, clueless as usual. Well, I don't think Tetsu-kun knows himself how much he likes Akashi-kun, either~. This is so fun!

* * *

><p>Later, while Kagami-kun is busy preparing the ingredients for his homemade burger in the kitchen, Tetsu-kun sighs and looks at the window.<p>

"Tetsu-kun? What's wrong?"

He shakes his head. But I know what it is. "You're worried about Akashi-kun?"

He sighs again. "I just have this bad feeling. Like something will go wrong." he mutters fearfully.

Actually, I know where Akashi-kun's going. When we asked him to help us find Tetsu-kun, he had one request. That is to lend him our talents. So, Dai-chan and I were his eyes and hands in the police force. Akashi-kun established a mafia organization because he says those who kidnapped Tetsu-kun might be working underground, and it will be easier to find him if we're also in the dark. So he wants us to inform him of other mafia groups and their profiles, and give him access to criminal databases. I also voluntarily inform him of some police raids and operations, not that his mafia was ever caught though (he's really a genius wow). But I still check and make sure his underground activities remain unnoticed by the police.

Like what he said years ago, it might be that Tetsu-kun's kidnappers have spies in the police, that's why they're alerted if we conduct a search for him. But that doesn't mean we stopped looking. While Akashi-kun searches underground, we had our own investigations. Though it led us to nothing.

Yesterday, Akashi-kun contacted me. He wanted me to investigate this building in Shibuya and give him all necessary details about it. He says he got a lead and one of Tetsu-kun's kidnappers might be there. I gave him the information I found about the building, like its registered owner, date of construction, legal papers, and etc. Today he'll raid the building and I tweaked the CCTV cameras in the street where it is to keep the police from seeing Akashi-kun's ambush.

"Don't worry Tetsu-kun, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's Akashi-kun after all." I smile but deep inside I feel nervous too. I feel that those kidnappers are powerful and vicious, and if they can do things from a miracle like making a man pregnant to cruel acts like detaining and torturing a harmless person for 8 years, then surely they can do something that even the Emperor cannot control.

I squeeze Tetsu-kun's hand to comfort him. "It'll be alright Tetsu-kun." I smile. Tetsu-kun returns my smile in a slight lift of his lips.

"I pray you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi POV<strong>

"H-help me!"

I don't move a muscle. Takao Kazunari cries in the floor, shivering in fear and pain. Guns are pointed at him by several men clad in black. The leader sits leg-crossed in an elevated cement throne, in a Hannya mask and blue-green suit. I can't see his face but I can feel a sinister smile in his lips. I can even sense his dangerous aura though it was only a video.

"Hello Akashi Seijuurou. We meet again." An eerie baritone voice speaks. I presume that it is the leader talking. Their faces are all hidden behind masks so I don't know who's moving his filthy mouth.

I harden my jaws. Tatsuya speaks in my earpiece. _"It's a simple video call, but how they connected it through with me controlling the system I have no idea. I'm working on tracing it."_

"How can I be sure that this is genuine?" I snap at the scientist in front of me.

"I can assure you it's not recorded, Akashi. It's live. And I doubt you can trace this call. Hahaha." Imayoshi chuckles, but he is slightly nerved by my glare. I look skeptical. He insists. "It's true. You can call the doctor if you want to."

Right on cue, my cellphone vibrates on my trousers' pocket. I press a button on my watch while still aiming at Imayoshi. A beep sounds in my earpiece.

"Akashi," Shintaro breathes. "There's an emergency."

I narrow my eyes at the enemies. "Is this about Kazunari?" I ask.

His sharp intake of breath confirms it. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm seeing him in a video call right now."

"Shin-chan!" Kazunari shouts. "HELP ME!"

"T-Takao?" He asks, then mutters incorrigibly. "It's my fault. I should have never left him alone at my apartment." He speaks, despair in his voice.

"I'll get him." I promise silently. Shintaro is quiet, but I can feel him crying. "Thank you Akashi." he finally says. "If there's anything I can do…"

"Just don't hang up yet." I whisper so he can hear the whole conversation. Then I raise my chin up at the filthy criminals. "How dare you kidnap Kazunari. You will pay for this." I tell them.

The leader's shoulder shakes and maniac laughter erupts. "Can't you see? The harder you try, the more horrible the outcome is. Next time we'll go for the blue-haired damn brat."

"Don't you dare touch Tetsuya," I growl menacingly.

"DON'T HURT TET-CHAN!" Kazunari shouts. A man shoots the floor inches from his feet and Kazunari whimpers. I clutch my gun furiously at their ruthlessness.

He laughs manically again. "I see you have affectionate feelings for him. I'll crush that disgusting love of yours, Akashi Seijuuro."

The projected video call ends. I grit my teeth. The four-eyed scientist adjusts his lab coat and presses a button on a table nearby. I hear a hissing sound and a door opens inside the room. "Sorry, but I'll have to go. It was nice meeting you, Akashi." He casually greets and heads towards the door. "Ja na." He waves, and the door closes. I could only grip my gun in anger.

_"He left the building in a white Maserati." _Nijimura informs.

"Aka-chin, we should follow him." Atsushi suggests behind me.

"No. They'll harm Kazunari even more."

"But we finally…" He discontinues and sighs. He puts his gun back into its holster and unwraps a lollipop, putting it into his mouth gloomily. I lower my gun and glare at the door which is now concealed perfectly in the wall.

_"Forgive me Akashi-san. I couldn't trace the call." _Tatsuya mutters quietly. _"But I found information on Imayoshi Shoichi."_

_"Akashi…!"_ Mayuzumi calls, but I hear some static. Once the static died, I see a panel opening in the wall near the door where the scientist escaped. Mayuzumi emerges from his hiding place.

"I got him."

"Eh~? How~?" The purple giant asks.

"I threw a homing beacon on his lab coat."

I smirk triumphantly. "Excellent. Nebuya, Hayama."

_"Yes?"_

_"…"_

"Search the building. I want every information to be mobilized. Kill everyone after."

_"Roger~!"_

_"Understood."_

"What's the plan now Aka-chin~? Should we follow right away?"

I already see a plan on my head. The scientist will be suspicious if we follow immediately. I can't have him know that we're tracking him. And I want him to get to their base first, where he'll meet with them and I'll have the bigger catch. Waiting means Kazunari will suffer longer, but I only get a few options if I want to destroy them all permanently. I'll end this soon, I promise myself. I'm sorry Kazunari, but you'll have to sacrifice for a while. I will get you and kill one of them at the same time.

"As much as it pains me to say this, but we'll wait for the right time to strike." Shintaro growls angrily in my ear but doesn't say anything. I can feel his frustration and irritation and can only sympathize. "Shintaro, I told you I'll get him. And I will. Do you doubt me?"

"You'd better Akashi." Then he hangs up. I feel slightly irritated by how he just commanded me, the emperor, but I'll let it slide. He's only worried for Kazunari. Even I would feel the same if it was Tetsuya they captured, only I am much, much scarier when angry.

Suddenly I feel the need to hold my beloved in my arms. "Let's go Atsushi, I want to see Tetsuya."

"Hai~"

**Fin~**

Is it cruel I had to end it like this? Hahaha XD Some of you already have an idea on the antagonist, yay! I love them but they have to be the bad guys aww… Sei-kun in action is weeee! ^0^

And imagine how distraught Midorima is. He's probably dying on the inside noooooooo….

Leave a review? *wink*


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Kuroko POV**

The clock says it's 11 in the evening, but I still can't sleep. Akashi-kun always makes me sleep early, but he's not here to either get mad that I'm still awake or tuck me in. Momoi-san's already asleep, her head resting on Kagami-kun's lap. Kagami-kun passed out just a while ago after we chatted a little. I smile at their sleeping figures and think that they're really sweet. They're fit for each other in ways I haven't noticed before: Kagami-kun being not so bright and Momoi-san being the intelligent one, and how Kagami-kun cooks really well when Momoi-san cannot.

A while ago, I cringed when Momoi-san volunteered to cook dinner. Thankfully Kagami-kun stopped her and said he'll do it. He made a simple yet delicious curry rice tonight and we happily ate dinner in safety. When she fell asleep, Kagami-kun asked me if I remembered the lemons she brought for the basketball team during a game. They looked totally inedible, covered in a suspicious dark brown syrup. She even forgot to slice them. Thankfully, Kise-kun brought his version of refreshing lemons and the whole team was saved. Kise-kun is the second most capable of cooking in our group, me in third place for making the meanest boiled egg. Aomine-kun is worse than Momoi-san though, because he burns cooking utensils and the whole kitchen itself. We made a vow never to let him in a kitchen after he almost burned his whole house trying to reheat leftovers during one of our overnights. Kagami-kun and I laughed together at these happy memories. It is nice reminiscing. I wish Kise-kun and Aomine-kun were here.

But if there was one person I'd really want to see now, strangely, it is Akashi-kun. Now that the room is quiet and nothing distracts me from my thoughts, my anxiety returns. I can't place what's wrong but I feel really nervous. Also, I'm afraid to sleep because I don't want to have nightmares. Usually, Akashi-kun holds my hand until I fall asleep and he's always there to wake me from those dreadful dreams. I suddenly get this weird desire to hold his hand.

I stare at my hand. Momoi-san has been hugging me all day and she doesn't seem to notice the flinches I make. I do gradually relax in her arms, but I noticed something: she doesn't give the same warmth Akashi-kun has. Actually, no one gives off the same warmth Akashi-kun does. I can't explain the difference, but Akashi-kun's warmth is comforting, intimidating, distracting, exciting and relaxing, all at the same time. I wonder how he has that effect on me. I glance at the door, wishing him to enter the room. I sigh, knowing it won't happen.

All of a sudden, I hear a hiss of the door mechanically opening and a flash of red startles me. Akashi-kun?

"Tetsuya? Why are you still awake?" His reprimanding tone doesn't match his relieved expression.

Unexpectedly, I feel a sense of peace now that I know he's safe. He walks toward me and caresses my cheek; the inexplicable effect of his presence soothes my nerves and I unconsciously lean towards his touch. I want to ask him where he has been but I settle for this instead. "Akashi-kun. I thought you were not coming back until tomorrow night?"

"I just dropped by to see you." His velvet voice makes my heart pace rapidly. Does that mean he missed me?

He seems worn out and tired. Taking a deep breath, he asks. "Would you like to accompany me somewhere?" He glanced briefly at Kagami-kun and Momoi-san's sleeping forms and raises a brow in amusement. Turning to me, he states. "We need to talk." Then he removes his hand from my cheek and goes to a cabinet, pulling out a wheelchair. He clicks it, and the wheelchair automatically unfolds itself. I tell him I can walk but he insists, "Indulge me, Tetsuya." I figure I have no choice but to sit.

Wheelchairs nowadays can be operated by the person sitting by pressing the built-in buttons, or by another person holding a remote control. I thought that was what Akashi-kun was looking for as he searches through the back pocket of the chair, but then he pulls out two handles and attaches them to the wheelchair, gripping them firmly as he poses to push. Ah, he wants to do this the traditional way.

"Ano, where are we going?" I ask. "You'll see," he replies coolly. We pause in front of a glass elevator. My chest restricts just at the sight of it.

Akashi-kun reaches for my hand. "I'm here, Tetsuya." His voice is powerful but soft. Just three words coming from him, and I begin to get the courage to fight my fears. I inhale deeply and he pushes the wheelchair towards the thing.

The glass wall helps because I can see the small park of the hospital as we ascend. I also see the city lights in the distance. Akashi-kun distracts me too. I turn my focus on him and take in his exquisitely handsome form.

"What did you do today, Tetsuya?"

"Ah… We just talked all day. Momoi-san bought ingredients and Kagami-kun made burgers for snacks but I didn't have the appetite. Kagami-kun also made curry rice for dinner."

"Hmmm… And how many vanilla milkshakes did you have?" He raises his eyebrows teasingly. That's so sexy, especially with that sultry velvet voice. I shake my head internally at my weird thoughts.

"Ano. Just… Two." I say nonchalantly. I hope he doesn't hear the embarrassment in my voice.

"Heh…" he smirks playfully, not fooled by my monotonous voice. Don't do that Akashi-kun. My heart feels like it's going to burst.

He places his hand in mine again. "I'm really glad that you want to talk now. I have tasted the feeling of helplessness when you went into that no-speaking state. I would be grateful if you started telling me your feelings, Tetsuya."

I ponder on what he said. I don't know Akashi-kun… It's really hard to talk about it…

"I know it's hard to talk about it. Do not worry about it. You'll open up to me soon. I can wait for you." He finishes with a small smile. I did not know how to reply to his words so I just keep quiet like how I always do. I don't want Akashi-kun to know the horrors of what I've been, because I know he'll leave me, once he knows how broken and disgusting I am. But at the same time, his words give me comfort and encouragement, like I can confide anything to him. It makes me_ want_ to trust him even though I don't want to. It's so complicated.

We arrive at what seems like the highest floor of the building. We then go up a ramp and suddenly the beautiful night sky comes into view.

"This is the helipad. We'll talk here." He goes to stand by my side and gazes at the city. I love the way the wind ruffles his bright red hair. I inhale the cold air and it feels good.

"What did you want to talk about Akashi-kun?" I ask.

He smirks lightly. "Always straight to the point." Always? What does he mean? I wonder when have I ever talked bluntly to him when I have said so few words in the brief time we've been together. Then I realize, wouldn't he has to know me longer to state an observation like that? It is really odd.

He offers his hand to help me get off the wheelchair and then leads me to a plastic bench. He faces me after we sit and his expression turns serious. "Imayoshi Shoichi." He simply states.

Fear runs through my body in recognition. My hand shivers in his and I try my best to hold back the tears. Akashi-kun stares at me intently. "I want you to tell me everything you know about this man, Tetsuya."

My nostrils widen and I look away from him, swallowing back my dread. The held tears sting in my eyes. I don't want to remember. Please.

Akashi-kun speaks slowly, as if measuring his words. "I have almost captured him today Tetsuya. I located his whereabouts. However, he escaped. I need you to tell me what he did to you, and what kind of person he is."

I stare at the city, pretending not to hear him. Why did you have to pursue them, Akashi-kun? I wail internally. I don't want them to hurt you too! I try to keep a blank face to hide my feelings.

"Tetsuya. Tell me."

"Please stop being so demanding. I don't want to tell you anything. Stop pursuing them, Akashi-kun." I reply in a severe tone.

"You will tell me." He orders firmly. I flinch at his cold tone.

"You don't know what they can do, Akashi-kun. Stop it." I fearfully warn him.

"Well, two can play at that game. Only, it is _me_ they're up against." He retaliates. He then turns sad saying this. "I don't want to make you recall your awful experiences, Tetsuya, but I need information on this man. I need to know my enemy."

"You can't make them your enemy! Stop being ridiculous!"

He narrows his eyes at me in contained irritation and I start to cry. From the pressure he's putting on me, from the painful recollection of the torture days. I bury my face in my hands but he pries them off, gripping my chin forcefully to make me look at him. His mismatched eyes are angry and distant, but there's a softness deep within them that I think is empathy for me.

"Tetsuya. I will not stop until I make them pay for what they did to you. Listen to me," he stresses when I try to back away from him. "After what they have done, do you really think I can just let them go? Just tell me what I want to know, Tetsuya. Don't disobey me."

He surprises me by pulling me to his firm chest. It's so confusing-why are his words so harsh and commanding but his actions so sweet and consoling? I growl as I try to hurl curses at him in my mind for being so irritatingly perplexing.

When I calm down, he wipes my tears away with his thumb. "Are you ready to tell me now?" He asks convincingly. I glare at him with all my might.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper.

His eyes change into hard and unforgiving ones. "Because I care for you. And because someone has to punish them for their crimes."

"You won't stop until I give you what you want." I state accusingly.

"Of course."

I purse my lips indignantly but finally give in. I don't even know how long I can go on refusing him, seeing how persuasive he can be. As I close my eyes, I try to recall what information I know about the haraguro megane scientist without replaying the horrible memories in my mind. "Imayoshi-san is the head scientist who researched about male pregnancy. My impression of him is that he's a cunning man. He… How do I say this… Ano…" I search my head for words and I recall one of them saying this. " 'He's good at doing what people hates.' That's what they said about him."

I open my eyes and see Akashi-kun nodding. His expression tells me to go on. I sigh deeply. "He didn't really 'hurt' me physically, although he was the one who surgically altered my internal organs and did all kinds of tests to me." I unconsciously rub my stomach as I remember how I woke up in pain after each surgery. "What I hate about him is that he speaks in a seemingly kind way but you don't know what his true intentions are."

Akashi-kun stares into space, absorbing what little I said. To distract myself from the terror of the painful memories, I focus intently on Akashi-kun's features. The serious, contemplating look on his eyes that is surprisingly attractive. His perfectly sculpted nose. His beautiful flaming hair dancing in the wind. His thin lips set in a straight line… Wait… Why do I get the feeling that I've seen him before?

I snap out of my reverie when he turns to me, his face now relaxed. "Thank you Tetsuya. You don't know how satisfied you made me by telling me this." He holds both sides of my face tenderly. I jerk my head away because I'm still angry.

"Did you know you are the first person to ever raise a tone against me and get away with it unscathed?" He informs me. I sense amusement in his voice. I roll my eyes because frankly, I don't care.

"Tetsuya," he pronounces seriously. How does this man change his mood so swiftly? I can barely keep up with his confusing personality. "I'll be away for a while. I'll find them and kill them." He declares, venom laced in his words.

I stare at him pleadingly. "Don't go…" I whisper. I shiver involuntarily.

He sighs quietly, then takes off his suit jacket. He drapes it over my shoulders and I try not to blush. The clothing smells like body wash, dark, musky perfume and most of all, it smells like Akashi-kun. "I'm sorry, but not even you can stop me, Tetsuya. They will come to understand what an emperor does to people who dare defy him."

His dark look and deadly tone makes my spine tingle and goosebumps that have nothing to do with the cold rise on my skin. Maybe I underestimated Akashi-kun. Maybe he's much, much scarier than those guys. I sigh internally. What kind of man have I involved myself with?

"You are leaving tomorrow morning with Atsushi." There he goes again, switching from a creepy to no-nonsense tone. My eyebrows meet in puzzlement in both his personality and the statement. Who is Atsushi? I don't want to go with anyone but Akashi-kun. "He's a good person, Tetsuya. He can be scary at first but he's just a big baby. I trust him and he won't hurt you, I swear."

I feel skeptical but I guess I don't really have a choice. I've seen what he does to people who disobey him, like Kagami-kun. But why am I leaving? Where am I going?

"You'll be staying at my house in Kyoto. I don't want anything dangerous happening again. I won't risk your safety here." He seems to be reading the questions on my mind. But why? Is this about the kidnapping attempt? Or has it something to do with his "revenge"? "Atsushi will protect you while I'm away. Your friends can visit you there.

"Oh, and one more thing." He pulls out something from his pocket. It's a sleek, black, rectangular thing. A smartphone? "This is yours." He gives it to me with a small smile in his lips.

I stare at the gadget in awe. I feel excited exploring its uses and features. "Arigato gozaimasu," I bow in appreciation. He chuckles silently. "You're still so polite." Still?

"Tetsuya." All of a sudden, his smoldering red and yellow eyes melt my insides. My heart beats faster and I can't calm it down. He cups my cheeks again and it feels like electricity flows in my veins. "I will always protect you," he lovingly declares before kissing my forehead. My whole body warms up and I hope he doesn't feel the growing heat in my cheeks. His cool lips linger on my forehead for a while and when he pulls back, he smiles at me so gently and affectionately that I just freeze like a statue.

He brings me back into my room, neither of us speaking the entire time after the kiss. He tucks me into bed and kisses my hand as a goodbye. I watch as he switches on the bedside lamp and turns off the lights using a remote control, then silently leaves the room. An overwhelming feeling of sadness washes over me as I stare at the door where he came so quick and left just as fast too.

I close my eyes, trying to find sleep even though I know it won't come to me for a while. I still feel the adrenaline in my veins, the wild pumping of my heart in my rib cage, the warmth his kisses left on my forehead and hand. At the same time, I feel this discomforting ache brought by his absence. When will I see him again? That's all I can think about. I bring his image in the front of my mind, replaying the way he leans towards me for the kiss, his addicting smell that still lingers on the jacket I'm wearing, his calming, velvet voice and his electrifying yet reassuring touch. My whole being is a mixture of emotions, all of them identifiable yet inexplicable.

And then there's this one feeling which is the most conflicting of all. Déjà vu. Why do I feel that Akashi-kun kissing my forehead while declaring he'll protect me has happened before?

**Fin~**

* * *

><p>I know I know, it's been a while! Please forgive me! *bows* I had a valid reason: Christmas. Waahaha. This will probably be the last update until New Year, sorry! (probably) XD This is all I can give as a gift to you sweet readers! I hope you enjoyed mwaaah *3*<p>

**Mitsuyo-chan!** Hope you like this AkaKuro (sort of) moment! Hahaha lol. Thank you for reviewing~!

**Shiro-Panda-san, **from feels to fluff! Hihihi. I hope this replenishes your blood loss lol XD

To **Misakicchi, Akemi-chan, Guest-san, and Caith-chan, **I can never be happier when you guys tell me what you feel about the story! I love you guys!

**Sapphyre-chan, **thank you for editing this chap again! I'm so bad at prepositions if you noticed. HAHA! Say HI to your cat for me XD

**TO MINNA-SAN, MERI KURISUMASU! love love love!**

**-Ren-chan (^^,)v**


	12. Chapter 12

Happy New Year minna! It's been a while! Hahaha XD I know, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. I've started my on-the-job training as a student teacher, it gets really hectic and stressful, ya know! It's so hard being a teacher, I wanna cry and shout in the mountains sometimes hihihi XD Btw, I can't put you all in my shoutouts now (I am so sorry), but I'll have u know that I read them all and I so so so much appreciate even the most little review, favorite and follow! You guys take my stress away! =D

(you can skip this if u want to go on to the story)

**Kuro13Dead, **here is the update you've been waiting for since forever! Sorry it took a long time! I'm super glad you like this =)

**KurokoTetsuya101,** no, Sei-kun is not the biological father. And I don't know who is. Hahaha XD

Thank you **FANGIRL-OF-TOO-MUCH-STUFF **for the drawing! I appreciate it! I know, Sei-kun and Tetsuya-kun does look alike hahaha! Guys check her fanart at Tumblr! XD

**TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND FAVORITED, **I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH T.T

**DISCLAIMER: **With the recent release of KnB Season 3 (yay!), thank you so much Fujimaki-san for creating KnB! Credits to this great mangaka! And also, I can't find the owner of this pic! Help me so I can credit him/her!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**Kuroko POV**

I wake up to something poking my shoulder. It isn't that painful but it's upsetting. I don't like anyone touching me without my permission. My eyelids flutter open as I reprimand whoever it is. "Ano… Can you please stop it."

My eyes fixed themselves to a huge purple-haired man with a Pocky in his mouth, his violet eyes half-drooping while staring at me in fascination as if I am an alien. I tense up because I don't recognize him, though I keep my face blank. I get nervous when he places his right hand on top of my head. I realize in horror how he could easily crush me with that large hand. But then he messes up my hair and lazily drawls, "Your bed hair is so cute~" I sit up in annoyance and swat his hand away.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi," he replies in a childlike tone, slouching as he munches the chocolate stick. The childlike behavior does not exactly match his large build. I am confused by this, but then I remember that Akashi-kun told me last night about someone accompanying me to his house in Kyoto today. So maybe this is that man.

As soon as Akashi-kun's name enters my state of consciousness, I jolt in the sudden realization that what happened last night was a reality, not a dream. Was he really here last night? I remember he held my hand and kissed my forehead! That was real, wasn't it?

"Where's Akashi-kun?" I look around the room even though I subconsciously know he won't be here. The melancholy I felt before I slept comes back to me when I don't see him in the room. My whole being becomes heavy with grief. I then think it's pathetic how desperately I yearn for his presence. I didn't know missing him could be this bad. Is it possible to be so attached to a person you just recently met?

I also notice that Kagami-kun and Momoi-san are also not here. "I don't know~" The giant answers me nonchalantly but I hear an underlying, guarded tone, like he's being careful with his words. Maybe Akashi-kun instructed him not to tell me anything, else I worry. I sigh internally, deciding not to question any further. Akashi-kun can be a little overprotective like that. I don't know the extents of Akashi-kun's capabilities, but I know he can't be stopped in this vendetta thing. I can only pray for his safety and hope he comes back unharmed. There is an unpleasant ache in my chest that's hard to ignore, but I try my best not to show it to my new acquaintance.

"Ne, Kuro-chin, let's eat breakfast. I'm hungry~" Kuro-chin? My eyebrows scrunch up at the given nickname but I don't comment. Just then, Kagami-kun and Momoi-san enters the room.

"Ohayou Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi-san hugs me tightly and I grunt uncomfortably. "Momoi!" Kagami-kun scolds in alarm and Momoi-san instantly releases me. With a sad face, the pinkette guiltily apologizes. Maybe Kagami-kun told her about how I hate being touched right now.

I shake my head faintly. "Iie, it's alright Momoi-san. I just need to get used to it. Next time, please tell me if you are going to hug me so I can prepare myself."

The pinkette beams brightly. "Okay! I love you Tetsu-kun!" And just like that, she's back to her usual cheery self. "Ah, we brought breakfast!"

"Yay let's eat~" The purple head instantly went to the dining table and waited like an eager kid. Momoi-san chuckles at that behavior and goes to the kitchen to take the plates out.

"Yo Murasakibara, where's my brother?" Kagami-kun asks. Brother?

"Muro-chin's with Aka-chin."

The redhead notices the confused look on my usually blank face. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Murasakibara is the boyfriend of my brother Tatsuya Himuro, so we know each other. I'll just tell you the whole story later." I nod curtly as a response. They make casual talk and I get the feeling that they've known each other for quite a while now.

I weakly get off the bed, feeling a little dizzy. Kagami-kun asks if I need help, but I stubbornly reject it. I refuse to look weak. I walk unsteadily to the table and manage to reach my destination. However, I feel a familiar disgusting wave rising swiftly in my throat.

"Excuse me." I mutter as I rush to the toilet. My throat constricts and I throw up. A disgusting stench fills my nose. I hate vomiting, I swear. Momoi-san knocks and asks worriedly if I'm okay as I hurl whatever my stomach couldn't hold in.

"I'm alright," I half-shout as I lean on the sink after rinsing. Now my appetite's gone. And I feel more lightheaded. And irritated. Ugh, why do I have to go through this? Why do pregnant people have to go through this? I really, really hate vomiting!

As I emerge from the bathroom, the delicious smell of eggs and bacon reaches my nose. But it doesn't bring back the lost appetite. The three of them give me questioning looks as I drag myself back to my bed, feeling nauseous and annoyed by the vomiting episode. I cover my whole body and face with the blanket and try to sleep the dizziness away. Only one thought runs through my mind.

I wish Akashi-kun were here.

* * *

><p>"We're here~" Murasakibara-kun announces from beside me. It's almost sunset when we finally arrive at Kyoto. I press a button and the car's window rolls down. I gasp in awe at what I see outside the car.<p>

A large gate opens automatically as our car enters. I see high walls beside the gate, but where the walls end is beyond my vision. A big garden filled with rows of flowers sits northeast of the house. There's also a koi pond and a bridge in the middle of it, and I make a mental note to visit it later. A big cherry blossom tree lies in the middle of the garden. It's beautiful even though it's not yet blooming season.

There's a lagoon on the left side. Beyond that, I see different fruit-bearing trees. They look delicious and I get the feeling that every fruit that's being served here are grown here too. We go around a circular drive way and a beautiful marble statue of a half-naked lady bearing a jar makes the water fountain more alive. It takes a while before our car comes to a stop, and I see servants lined up in the front porch. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as I realize what they are going to do.

"Welcome, Kuroko-sama." They greet and bow in unison as I come out of the car. I don't know what to do and how to react, so I bow also. I must look really flustered right now. I have never imagined anyone calling me Kuroko-sama, much less people bowing so low to me. But when I raise my head, they're all smiling warmly and welcomingly at me. That takes my nervousness away.

I pause to openly admire the classic Japanese-style mansion. I have never seen anything like it. Because Japanese-style mansions are composed of different sections connected by walkways, this is probably just the main receiving house, and its colossal size and grandeur already astounds me. Knowing Akashi-kun owns this traditional palace in Kyoto takes the breath out of me. His wealth never ceases to amaze me.

"Ne Kuro-chin, I want to show you around the house~" Murasakibara-kun looks at me with excited, expectant eyes. It is almost cute, so how can I say no to that? I nod in affirmation and he gives a cheeky smile to me. Akashi-kun's words about him being a big baby echoes in my mind, and I think I can get along with him.

* * *

><p>"… and this is your room~!" This time I manage to hold my gasp in. It is way bigger than my room at the penthouse (I'm thinking this is 42 tatami mat-sized), but equally beautiful and timeless. Even though the house is Japanese-style, there are hints of contemporary furniture and technology. A circular couch with small compartments filled with books looks appealing in the corner. There's a dresser, a worktable, a breakfast table and a wall decorated with more books. I am also surprised to see a queen-sized bed instead of futons. I like to think Akashi-kun prepared this especially for me.<p>

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun." I bow to him in gratitude for staying with me. He makes a nice company, although I don't want to be too close to him. He's a nice guy, but I think he won't be able to accept me once he learns the horrors of my past. Not knowing the dejected thoughts in my mind, he smiles amiably while opening a bag of chips. "You're welcome Kuro-chin. You can rest now~" I nod appreciatively and go to the bed. Lately I've been feeling more attached to pillows and beds; I always feel sleepy. Murasakibara-kun quietly slides the door close and I easily drift to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>It's already 8 in the evening when I wake up. I yawn and stretch a little. I was going to unpack my few things, but as I open the dresser, I see that my clothes (which Akashi-kun bought for me) are already there. I think the maids put everything else in place too. After inspecting the room and checking out a few books, I decide to get something to eat.<p>

After wandering for many minutes, I finally ask the help of one of the servants for directions. Just how big is this mansion that I can actually get lost trying to find the dining room? The butler accompanies me there and tells me that dinner will be served shortly. I'm still reeling from "-sama" being affixed to my name, and now my needs are being attended to by people. I feel slightly uncomfortable with that.

"Ah, Kuro-chin, I didn't know you were awake. Come join me~" We reach the dining room and see Murasakibara-kun already eating. I sit beside him and a maid asks what I want to eat. Since the food is already laid out on the table, I tell her I can serve myself. She bows humbly and stands by in a corner. Mou, I'm not used to being served.

I settle for nikujaga and rice. When I'm finished, Murasakibara-kun stands up and disappears into the kitchen. The smell of vanilla reaches me before I see him. My mouth instantly starts watering.

The tall purple head places the dessert in front of me and I inhale the wonderful aroma. "I hope you like this vanilla pie I made you Kuro-chin~" He says. I smile at him brightly, "Thank you, Murasakibara-kun." He looks away and I see a red tint on his cheeks. Did I say something wrong?

"Haiiii. Itadakimasu~" He goes back to his seat and digs into the dessert. I slice a small part and put it into my mouth. Kamisama, this is heaven. I hear a shutter sound and turn to Murasakibara-kun. Did he take a photo of me?

"Aaah I'm gonna keep this forever~ You're so cute Kuro-chin! I wonder how much Aka-chin will pay me for a copy of this picture?"

"S-stop it Murasakibara-kun." I flush red in embarrassment at that statement. On the other hand, I feel sad at the mention of Akashi-kun. He's all I've been thinking about all day and I feel restless not knowing where he is right now and how he is. Should I ask Murasakibara-kun to call him for me?

A butler approaches me. "Kuroko-sama, Akashi-dono would like to speak to you." He hands me a home phone.

Finally! I can talk to him! I take a deep breath first before answering. I don't want Akashi-kun to hear the excitement I feel right now. "Good evening, Akashi-kun." I breathe.

"Good evening to you too, Tetsuya." It is so unbelievably good to hear his voice. The veil of gloom disperses and is replaced by joy. He asks me, "Have you eaten dinner? You haven't answered my call." Ah, I forgot to check my phone. I'm still not used to the idea of having a phone so sometimes I forget that I have one. "I'm sorry, I forgot to check it. I fell asleep after we arrived here in Kyoto. I'm eating dessert now, Murasakibara-kun made a vanilla pie for me."

"I see. I'm glad you're getting to know him. You can ask him to make any dessert, he's a patisserie."

"Hai. He's a kind person." I say while looking meaningfully at the purple-haired man. He flashes me a small smile. "Aka-chiiiiin, I have something sell to youuuu~" He calls out teasingly. My cheeks suddenly warm.

"A-ah, ano… i-it's nothing, Akashi-kun. Don't listen to him." I stutter in panic. Akashi-kun chuckles and it is both embarrassing and gratifying for me. "That makes me curious, Tetsuya. What is it?" He queries on the other end of the line.

"I-it's nothing!" I deny instantly. "By the way, where are you? When will you come back?" I only meant to say this as a diversion but I can't help the sadness leaking in my voice. It dawns on me that I must have really missed him a lot.

"Soon, Tetsuya. For now, indulge me by staying safe. Can you promise that for me?" He solemnly asks.

Oh, Akashi-kun. I so want to hold your hand right now. I so want to see you. I so want to be with you. That's just some of the things I wanted to say, but my reply only goes like this. "Promise."

He sighs in contentment. "I miss you." He whispers. My cheeks get warmer and my chest constricts in happiness. It's ten times sweeter than this vanilla pie I'm eating. "It's like you've taken my heart away with you."

"Come and get it then." I challenge.

"My heart belongs to you in the first place, Tetsuya." He reasons. My own heart melts like an ice cream in the middle of the scorching dessert. He continues. "But I will come to you, soon. I have a punishment to deliver first."

I feel a cloud of fear hover above me. Fear for his safety, fear for my safety, and fear of my tormentors. But I won't let Akashi-kun hear it in my voice. "Alright. I'll be waiting for you, Akashi-kun."

"Stay safe." He reminds sternly and disconnects. Despair instantly comes back and I lifelessly finish my dessert.

"Kuro-chin, don't worry. Aka-chin will come back." Murasakibara-kun assures me. "He's really strong and powerful. Those guys will get what they deserve."

I just nod. Somehow, I feel more nervous. Capturing my kidnappers won't be easy, and I don't want Akashi-kun getting hurt in the process. I don't want to underestimate Akashi-kun, but I know how evil my kidnappers can get. His determination scares the wits out of me, because I know the more he pursues them, the more he gets trapped in their treacherous webs. I silently pray for his safety as I stroke my stomach, trying to find solace in the growing baby within me.

* * *

><p>After a week, I settle into my life here in Kyoto. In the mornings, when I'm not too dizzy, I try to explore the mansion. I discover a music room and another garden with a small waterfall. In the afternoons, I read books in my room or under the cherry blossom tree. The breeze there feels so good I sometimes fall asleep. The smell of the flowers are also lovely. But most of all, I love watching the clear blue sky above me. It feels so endless and beautiful, unlike my prisons in the past.<p>

Murasakibara-kun always makes me vanilla desserts, and I think I'm starting to develop a craving for them. One time, in the middle of the night, I woke up and got this urge to eat something vanilla-flavored. Since then, the refrigerator is always stocked with vanilla milkshakes and desserts.

Akashi-kun has not called again. I miss everything about him. I guess this is how it feels when you… Ah what am I saying? I don't love him! I really don't! Love is too big for a word to describe what I'm feeling, and I'm sure love cannot sprout with someone you just met, because it should grow and fortify over time. I hardly even know Akashi-kun! I think I am just immensely attracted him. Yeah. Who wouldn't be, right? Immensely attracted… Yeah…

Today, I'm really bored. I just finished a novel whose ending didn't satisfy me. I decided to call Kise-kun since the last time I heard him from him was when Aomine-kun came to visit me. He said Kise-kun was not feeling well that day, and I was worried because he had stopped visiting me. Anyway, Murasakibara-kun gave me Kagami-kun's number, who gave me Kise-kun's number.

"Hello? Who's this?" He asks. Oh, that's right. He doesn't know I have a phone now.

"Ano.. It's Kuroko." I answer.

"AH! KUROKOCCHI~~! I HEARD YOU WERE IN KYOTO! ARE YOU OKAY THERE? WE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO VISIT YOU! WHERE EXACTLY ARE YOU?" Suddenly I regret calling him. He can be so loud sometimes.

"I'm fine, Kise-kun. I'm at Akashi-kun's house." I reply. I make a mental note to ask Murasakibara-kun the address of this location. But first, back to my purpose of calling. "Ano… how are you Kise-kun? It's been a while since I saw you."

"Ah… Erm... I'm fine, I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me Kurokocchi! I just had a bit of flu and I didn't want you to catch it! With the baby and all!" He answers back. I'm glad he's fine, although I notice a little nervousness in his tone.

"Oh yeah, how are you? The baby? It's what, your 7th week right?"

"That's right. I'm having dizzy spells but nothing that can't be cured by sleep."

"That's good then! I'll visit you tomorrow, is that okay? Email me your address! Daikicchi can't go because he has work. Ne Kurokocchi, what do you want me to bring when I visit?"

"Ah, it's okay. I don't need anything right now. I just want to see you."

"AWWW I MISS YOU TOO! DON'T WORRY I'LL BE THERE TOMORROW! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~!"

I pull the phone a few inches away from my ear. It's like he's on loudspeaker already. Kise-kun never changed. "Okay. I'm sure you'll like it here. The house is so huge."

"Really? Well, it is owned by Akashicchi. Ne Kurokocchi, I have to go, the boarding for my flight is starting."

"Hai. Have a safe flight."

"THANK YOU! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

And with that brief phone call, Kise-kun's liveliness managed to brighten my day.

* * *

><p>Tonight, the craving woke me up again. I glance at the clock and perceive it's 11 in the evening. I get up from the bed, put on my slippers and quietly slide my door open. I tiptoe to the kitchen to see if there's anything vanilla I can eat and maybe drink some milk too.<p>

I take out a slice of vanilla butter cake and prepare a glass of milk. A servant pops out of nowhere and takes the glass from me, insisting that she has to do it for me. Really, everywhere I go there's a maid or a butler trying to help with even with the simplest things.

I refuse her help, and tell her that she can go back to sleep, and that I can do this on my own. The word "sleep" makes her yawn unconsciously, and she hesitantly walks out of the room, keeping an eye on me all the way out.

I sigh. I can never get used to being served. I look around the kitchen and notice that there aren't any guards around. Maybe they took a bathroom break. The house is unbelievably heavily guarded, and just like the servants, there are guards everywhere, hovering in the shadows. I want to sigh at Akashi-kun's overprotectiveness.

Akashi-kun… I really miss him. Sometimes I stare at my phone, waiting for a call that does not come. I even want to call him myself, but I think I'll just be a nuisance. Even though I always feel sleepy, my nightmares wake me up. I want Akashi-kun to be here by my side and make those nightmares go away. Sigh. I sound so needy.

Suddenly, my phone rings and vibrates in my pocket. I jolt at the sound and clumsily fish it out of my pocket. Maybe it's Akashi-kun!

I see an unregistered number. Who is this? I hesitate to answer, but the ringing might wake up more servants. It might be one of my friends too. I press the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Be careful not to say anything until I tell you to."

I know this voice. This voice which has always threatened and commanded and abused me. This voice that haunts my nightmares. This voice that raises goose bumps all over my skin. This voice that makes my knees weak and I kneel at the kitchen counter out of reflex, as if he were in front of me. Like we always do when he's around, or else he'll punish us. How did he know this number?

I hear cries of pain in the background, and the familiar sound of whips lashing onto flesh. Oh no… Is that…

"Did you hear that? That shout is so amazing. Do it again!" He laughs manically and I shiver in fear so badly that I can barely hold my phone. No… Takao-kun…?

"S-stop i-it…" I find the courage to say those words, although it came out as a stammer.

"HAHAHA! You actually talked back! And you ordered me! Is this what you have become after being saved by that loser? You got a little brave, didn't you?"

I whimper silently. If he was here now I would be punished for talking back. Why is Takao-kun with them? I don't understand!

"You dimwit, listen carefully. If you want to save your friend, follow my orders. I need you to get away from that stupid mansion. Do you understand?"

I don't know if I can do it. The mansion is heavily guarded and there are CCTVs, guards and servants everywhere. How do I do it? I rack my brain for ideas but come up empty. Takao-kun…

"DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-yes." I whisper fearfully though I have no idea on how to do it. There has to be some way…

"Good. Here's what you're going to do. I want you to go to the train station near your area. Someone will pick you up there. I will provide you the chance to escape tomorrow at exactly noon. Get out of the house and make sure no one will stop you. Is that clear?"

"Yes." I automatically answer. I know I can't do it. But as the terror grips my brain, all I can think of now is that I have to save Takao-kun.

"Good. It was your fault anyway. You were supposed to be the one here now, not him. But don't worry, if I am satisfied with your performance, I'll release him. And I don't need to tell you what will happen if that bastard Akashi knows, right? I'll see you soon, Kuroko Tetsuya." And he hangs up. My whole body feels like a truck falling down from a cliff. There's something drilling a hole in my skull. I try to grip the counter and stand up, but it seems my energy has evaded me. I accidentally knock the glass down, breaking it to a million pieces.

The last thing I see before the darkness was several servants rushing in the room, and Murasakibara-kun shouting.

* * *

><p>AN: Guys, since I'm going to be real busy, would you like longer chapters? I thought I'd make it longer since it will take a while before I update now. Whatdaya think?

And go check out **You are Mine, Master** while you're at it. Hihihi XD THANK YOU! =)

(THANK YOU SAPPHYRE-CHAN FOR BEING MY AWESOME BETAREADER! I did the shoutout anyway hahaha. I LOVE YOU! XD)


End file.
